Perfect Daddy
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Habitant dans une ferme, dans un lieu reculé de la société, Clint reçoit la visite d'un couple troublant. Devait il les accueillir les bras ouvert ou devait il se méfier de ce couple dérangé ? Attention, cette fic contient des scènes choquantes et relations sexuelles non consenties. Fic défi. UA. Hawksilver/ Ironsilver / ironhawk/ Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fic écrite pour un défi. Cela devait être à la base un os mais elle fait 20000 mots donc se sera une mini fic.

 **Attention, cette fic contient des scènes choquantes et relation sexuelles non consenties. Public averti**.

.

 **Genre:** angst.

 **Type :** UA

 **Lieu:** une ferme.

 **Elément déclencheur:** rencontre.

 **Object:** carte routière.

 **Personnage principal 1 :** Pietro, prisonnier,

 **Personnage principal 2 :** Clint, père modèle.

 **Personnage secondaire** : Tony.

 **Phrase:** l'osier plie mais ne rompt jamais...

.

 **Perfect daddy.**

Habitant dans une ferme, dans un lieu reculé de la société, Clint reçoit la visite d'un couple troublant. Devait il les accueillir les bras ouvert ou devait il se méfier de ce couple dérangé ?

 **Chapitre 1**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint venait de mettre à la sieste son petit dernier, ses enfants étaient sagement devant la télé, il en profita pour couper du bois. La vie à la ferme était rude depuis que Laura n'était plus là. Heureusement qu'il s'était toujours occupé de ses enfants. Les premiers mois avaient été rudes. Les enfants avaient du mal avec la perte de leur mère. Cela faisait bientôt 20 mois qu'elle n'était plus là. Et cela faisait prartiquement 2 ans qu'ils étaient séparés.

Lorsque la sœur de son ex femme l'avait appelé, elle lui apprit que Laura était allé à l'hôpital en urgence. Le bébé qu'elle attendait voulait naître à l'avance. Clint avait quitté aussitôt le studio qu'il occupait et avait couru au chevet de son ex épouse, auprès de son bébé. Le ciel lui tomba sur la tête lorsqu'un médecin ne le laissa pas entrer dans la pièce. Il avait d'abord cru que Laura l'en empechait puisqu'ils étaient séparés. Mais c'était bien pire. À sept mois de grossesse, Laura avait une énorme perte de sang, Nathaniel était né et avant et survécu tandis que son ex épouse avait perdu la vie en donnant la vie.

Il ne s'était pas posé de question lorsque son ex belle sœur lui confia les enfants, et il s'en occupait depuis comme il l'avait toujours fait. Clint Barton était un père modèle, toujours soucieux de leur bien être. Il était professeur de sport, il aimait ce qu'il faisait mais il avait préféré arrêter de travailler pendant quelques années pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses enfants.

Il avait coupé pas mal de bûches lorsqu'il aperçut deux hommes traverser sa propriété. Il planta sa hache et les regarda au loin. L'un des deux avait une carte routière, ils semblaient perdu. Clint s'en alla à leur rencontre.

L'un des deux hommes était brun, l'autre blond, voir blanc. "Bonjour messieurs. Puis-je vous aider, vous semblez perdu."

\- Ah oh, bonjour, oui... Mon ami et moi... On s'est égaré... On voudrait aller... Juste là... On sait même pas où on est... Il y'a pas le nom des rues ici? S'exclama le brun.

\- Le lac du héron, vous n'êtes pas à côté. Vous êtes à pied? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui. On... On est tombé en panne, on avait pas de réseau. Ajouta l'homme.

\- Où êtes vous tombé en panne ?

L'homme grimaça.

\- Vous n'avez pas retenu le nom de la route? S'étonna Clint.

\- Je me suis dis que... Qu'on allait se la faire à l'ancienne, au grès de nos envies... C'est notre anniversaire... Ça va faire 5 ans qu'on est ensemble... Et on voulait fêter ça au lac... Ajouta le plus vieux des deux.

\- Et bien... Bon anniversaire... S'exclama Clint.

\- Merci... Et donc... On est tombé en panne et je voulais pas perdre une minute...

\- Est ce que je pourrais emprunter vos toilettes? Demanda soudainement le plus jeune des deux.

\- Euh... Oui, Biensure... Dit Clint qui fronça les yeux vers le deuxième homme... Pas un bonjour, pas une phase... Quel homme mal élevé. "Suivez moi..."

Les hommes suivirent le professeur. Clint se dirigea tout de suite vers la cuisine, il montra les toilettes au plus jeune, et proposa un café au brun qui accepta. Clint fit couler trois cafés l'un après l'autre et les disposa sur la table. Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il n'était pas loin de 17h lorsque le deuxième homme entra dans la cuisine. "Je me suis pas présenté, Clint, Clint Barton."

\- Tony et lui c'est Pietro.

\- Enchanté. Dit Clint en serrant la main des deux hommes.

\- Vous savez où je pourrais trouver de l'aide? Demanda encore Tony.

Clint soupira. "J'ai bien peur que se soit trop tard pour aujourd'hui, surtout que vous ne savez pas où vous êtes tombé en panne."

\- Mince...

\- Écoutez... Je peux essayer de contacter quelqu'un mais je vous promet rien. En attendant mettez vous à l'aise. Vous avez faim?

\- Non merci. Dit Tony.

\- Je veux bien. Lança Pietro.

Clint sourit, ce jeune homme mal élevé était si spontané que s'en était si mignon. Clint se dirigea vers l'armoire et sorti deux paquets de biscuits qu'il déposa sur la table. "J'arrive, je vais appeler."

Tony acquessa en souriant puis reporta son regarda vers Pietro. "Joue un peu le jeu sale gosse."

Pietro ne releva pas et continua à manger calmement. "Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?"

\- J'en sais rien, espérons que papa modèle nous trouve une solution. Se moqua Tony.

\- Sinon?

\- Sinon, j'appelle ta charmante sœur et je lui dirait qu'elle te dise adieu. Rétorqua Tony.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Bafouilla le jeune terrorisé.

\- Je veux cet enculé. Et ta soeur me le livrera sinon, elle aura ta mort sur la conscience. Ajouta Tony calmement avant que Clint fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Bon, j'ai appelé un pote, mais il pas pourra se libérer avant demain. Il a une ne depanneuse, avec un peu de chance, votre voiture a été repérée par les forces de l'ordre. Annonca Clint.

Clint vit le jeune homme, la tête baissée et semblait attristé de la nouvelle. "Ce soir vous dormirez ici." Ajouta t'il.

\- Oh c'est tres aimaible de votre part. Lança Tony.

\- Vous laissez souvent des inconnu entrer chez vous? Demanda le blond.

Clint fut surpris de la question. Non, il ne le faisait jamais et se dit que c'était juste une fois. Était-ce une erreur? Il regrettait presque de leur avoir proposer de rester pour la nuit. S'il arrivait quelques chose à ses enfants il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. "Non, mais vous semblez être de bonnes personnes." Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ce sont vos enfants? Demanda Tony.

\- Oh oui, c'est Cooper et Lila. Lança le papa fièrement.

\- Où est le mère? Questionna à nouveau le brun.

\- Elle... Elle est décédée en mettant le petit dernier au monde, il a 20 mois, il fait la sieste. Les informa Clint.

\- Toutes mes condoléances. S'enquerra de dire Tony.

\- Oui, pareil. Dit aussitôt le jeune.

\- Vous les élèvez seul? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien... Quel courage... Hein Pietro ! Dit le brun en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Oui... Bafouilla le gosse.

\- Moi j'en ai qu'un. Lança le brun.

\- Vous avez un enfant? Demanda Clint en leur réservant un café.

\- Pietro me suffit. Lança le brun.

Clint sourit amèrement. Il avait vu leur différence d'âge, c'était flagrant mais de là à dire ça, c'était méchant. Il regarda le jeune sui semblait si triste. "L'amour n'a pas d'âge." Répondit il au brun.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Dit seulement Tony tandis que le jeune arborait un grand sourire à présent. Le silence gagna la cuisine jusqu'à ce que les enfants le coupe en déboulant dans la pièce. Clint regarda l'heure et décréta qu'il était l'heure du bain. Il envoya les deux plus grand se laver et alla réveiller le petit dernier.

Clint débarbouilla Nathaniel et descendit rejoindre ses invités. Il plaça le bébé dans sa chaise, et lui donna un verre d'eau. "Les enfants sont sous la douche, je vous montrerais votre chambre dès qu'il seront descendu. Voulez-vous un autre café ?"

\- Non, merci et tutoyez-nous, ce sera plus simple Clint.

\- Oui, oui biensure. Les enfants ne tarderent pas à descendre et Clint fut soulagé car un long moment de silence commençait à s'installer entre les trois hommes. Clint laissa Nathaniel au soin de Cooper et grimpa à l'étage, il leur montra la salle de bain et leur chambre, puis redecsendit les laissant seul à l'étage.

\- Soit un peu enthousiaste Pietro. Lança le brun.

\- Je te hais. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Pas moi... Ronronna le plus vieux en riant.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui veut me tuer. Lança le blond.

\- Oh... Mais non ne dis pas ça... Je te garderais bien moi... C'est vrai... Tu peut être un jouet parfait. Mais faut bien que je fasse pression sur ta sœur et sa pute de mari. Lança le brun en dézippant le blouson du jeune.

\- Tu vas faire quoi de nous, quand t'auras Bucky? Demanda le jeune qui se laissa déshabiller par le plus vieux.

Tony sourit. "Je ne sais pas encore... Tu vas me manquer... Mais bon...T'inquiète pas, si je dois tuer quelqu'un ce sera ta sœur... On a vécu tellement de chose ensemble..." Ronronna le plus vieux en glissant sa main sous son pantalon.

\- Lâche-moi... Protesta Pietro en retirant sa main.

\- Pietroooo.. Ronronna encore le brun en l'attirant contre lui.

\- Mais dégage sale obsédé. Râla encore le jeune.

\- Très bien, j'attendrais ce soir... Bien, allez, lave-toi. Je reste là, je te regarde. Lança t'il en croisant les bras.

Pietro avala sa salive, puis ferma les yeux. De toute façon, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, se laver devant lui, n'était rien du tout. Il grimpa dans la baignoire, transformée en douche, se lava rapidement puis céda la place au brun qui se savonnait tout en faisant les yeux doux à son soit disant petit ami.

\- Je te plais, hein... Hein Pietro... Tu bandais... Je te plais. J'ai eu du bol pour tomber sur un pédé. Et en même temps, c'est un peu dommage, te violer ça n'avait pas trop de sens.. puisque tu aimes ça.

\- J'étais consentant. Tu m'as pas violé. Tu m'as embobiné, tu m'as charmé, juste pour avoir Bucky. Dit le jeune se rappelant à quel point, il avait eut envie de lui. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir. Il s'était fait manipulé.

\- Je suis pas homo, mais j'ai adoré le faire... Je te promets... Bon.. allez, je sors de là... Et on va rejoindre monsieur parfait en bas. Pietro soupira. "Quoi? Il est parfait non? Un papa modèle, qui vit seul... Il est mignon... Tu le trouves mignon?" Demanda Tony en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune. "Pietro, Pietro, Pietro... Tu le trouves mignon... Je pensais que tu préfèrerais les bruns... Allez allons voir ton crush." Enchaîna Tony.

Clint était en train de mettre la table, aidé par Cooper et Lila lorsque Pietro et Tony arrivèrent

Clint regarda sa montre en leur souriant puis commença à faire bouillir de l'eau. Il sorti de la viande pour ce soir, les mit à décongeler puis invita les hommes à passer dans le salon. Il était trop tôt pour manger mais pas pour prendre l'apéro. Clint servit un verre de vodka aux hommes et leur proposa des cacahuète tandis que les enfants étaient montés jouer dans leur chambre, accompagné du petit dernier. Le voilà seul entre ce couple assez atypique.

Les hommes trinquèrent et Clint sentait leur regards sur lui. Le plus jeune des deux lui souriait timidement tandis que le deuxième lui faisait les yeux doux. Clint se sentait presque coincé entre ses deux là. Il se rappelait tout à coup ses premières expériences avec les hommes, bien avant de connaître Laura. C'était plutôt agréable de se sentir Désiré.

Clint laissa ses invité au salon et alla s'occuper de finir de préparer le dîner.

Le père de famille finissait de faire le repas lorsque les hommes le rejoignirent. Il appela les enfants qui descendirent en courant. Clint s'occupa de servir tout le monde puis s'occupa du petit dernier. C'était agréable d'avoir de la compagnie.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Demanda Clint.

\- Dans une librairie. Il m'a vu, il m'a voulu et il m'a eut. C'est aussi simple que ça. Lança Tony.

Clint rit doucement, puis se calma. Il jeta un regard à Pietro. Pourquoi avait-il un regard si triste. "Ça ne vous a pas posé de problème qu'il soit plus jeune que vous?"

\- Un peu, on a ... J'ai le double de son âge effectivement. Mais du coup, il est très vivace. Lança Tony. "Tutoyez moi Clint."

\- Euh.. oui.. Bafouilla Clint qui le tutoyait pas pour autant. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Il semblait bien élevé et pourtant lorsqu'il parlait de son petit ami, il le traitait comme d'une vulgaire pute. Il regarda à nouveau Pietro et celui ci avait le regard vide. Clint n'osait plus poser de question. Sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas entendre les réponses. Le repas des enfants fut vite englouti et Clint fut heureux que ce repas fut fini, il attrapa son plus jeune fils et emmena les enfants au lit.

Aussitôt Clint parti, Pietro se leva et débarrassa la table pour éviter d'être à la mercie de Tony. Le brun le laissa faire un moment puis se leva et attrappa le jeune dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Le dos du jeune était plaqué contre son buste et semblait pétrifié. "Lâche moi Tony..." Murmura Pietro.

\- C'était quoi ces regards? Demanda le brun.

\- Quels regards... Dit seulement le plus jeune.

\- Ceux que tu lui portais... Tu vas pas me tromper avec lui... Répondit Tony.

\- On est pas ensemble Tony... T'as oublié que je suis ton prisonnier. Dit seulement le jeune.

\- J'aime quand tu dis Ça... Rrrrrhhh ca m'excite. Chuchota Tony en mordillant l'oreille du jeune.

\- Laisse moi... Marmonna Pietro une voix suplliante et faible.

Clint débarqua à ce moment là, rompant leur étreinte. "La chambre est prête." Tony lâcha le blond qui finit de débarrasser la table. "Laissez, Pietro, vous êtes mes invités."

\- Je... Je vais aller me coucher Tony. Lança justement celui ci.

\- D'accord mon amour... Je te suis. Enchaîna Tony en mettant une tape sur les fesses du jeune.

\- Bonne nuit... Bafouilla Clint, choqué par la vulgarité qu'avait Tony envers Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit Clint, merci pour tout. Ajouta le brun en souriant pleinement.

\- Bonne nuit. Lâcha Pietro qui fila aussitôt vers les escaliers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect Daddy

Chapitre 02

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Pietro se deshabilla et entra dans les draps, il se mit à l'extrémité du lit. Tony lui fit un sourire carnassier et se deshabilla lentement. "Tu m'aimes plus?" Demanda le brun.

Pietro ne répondit pas, Tony se glissa sous les draps et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Pietro qu'il remonta doucement jusque à sa nuque. "Tu étais amoureux de moi?" Pietro ne savait quoi répondre. Biensure qu'il était amoureux. Tony lui avait fait croire monde et merveille, lui avait montré des facettes extraordinaire. Il lui avait promit de le chérir toute sa vie et au bout de deux mois, il lui balançait qu'il n'était qu'un leurre, qu'un vulgaire pantin pour pouvoir attrapper son beau frère. Il s'est fait embobiné de À à Z.

"Pietro..." Ronronna Tony en continuant à caresser le blond qui avait le dos tourné vers lui et tentait de ne pas penser à cette main qui le touchait. "Tu n'as pas envie?" Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Pietro, faisant semblant de dormir. "J'ai envie de toi... Hey... Tu m'en veux?" Le brun soupira et glissa sa main sous le maillot de Pietro, il caressa ses pectoraux. "Je te dégoute? C'est ça?" Chuchota t'il tandis que ça main glissait vers son sexe qu'il empoigna. Pietro serra les dents. Il n'avait plus la force de le retenir, de l'en empêcher. "Pense à Perfect Daddy. Pense que c'est lui qui te caresse... Pietro..." Ronronna encore Tony en accélérant ses mouvement de va et vient sur Pietro.

Le jeune avala difficilement sa salive. Comment dans un moment d'angoisse comme celui là, il pouvait penser à des choses aussi douces que ce père de famille modèle. "Hummmm Clint... Je suis sûre tu te dis ça." Le jeune ne bronchait pas et tentait de ne montrer aucunes émotions malgres les va et vient de Tony sur son sexe.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il finisse par jouir pour que Tony le laisse tranquille. Il fit ce que Tony lui suggéra et pensa au blond qui dormait un étage plus bas. Il tenta de l'imaginer le caresser. Il imaginait qu'au milieu de la nuit, il le rejoignait et le caressait tendrement. Un son s'échappa de la bouche de Pietro et Tony ronronna de plus belle. Il glissa le calecon de Pietro jusqu'à ses cuisses et se faufila un passage. "T'es bien ouvert mon cochon." Lâcha Tony se qui sorti Pietro de sa rêverie.

\- Tais '-toi. Murmura Pietro. Laisse moi croire que c'est lui. Se dit il à lui même.

Tony entra sans difficulté en lui, tout en continuant à le masturber doucement. Le jeune pensant toujours à leur hôte commençait à prendre du plaisir. Imaginer Clint à la place de Tony était un réel plaisir. Tony le sentit fondre sous ses doigts, le jeune se laissait aller, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il n'était pas homo, et qu'il voulait seulement atteindre Bucky Barnes.

\- C'est ça... Imagine le... Imagine notre hôte sexy te caressant. Pense à lui... Ronronna Tony.

\- Clint... Murmura Pietro. Pensant aussitôt à leur hôte. Qu'il était sexy.

\- Oh... Oui... Tu es dingue de Perfect Daddy. Murmura Tony en accélérant ses mouvements.

\- Clint... Murmura encore le jeune imaginant que Clint le caressait encore et encore. Il voudrait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le caresser lui aussi. Découvrir son grain de peau. Il devait être si doux, si intentionné.

Tony lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille, et commença à embrasser son cou. Pietro pu imaginer les lèvres de Clint contre sa peau. La barbichette de Tony lui fit rappeler que ce n'était pas le père parfait, rasé de très près.

Tony ressenti le jeune se raidir et cessa ses baisers ardents.

\- Imagine ses mains cailleuses, serrant ta queue... Son corps musclé contre toi... Oh... Perfect Daddy...

\- Tais-toi Tony... Se plaignit Pietro ne voulant pas entendre la voix de Stark dans ses oreilles.

\- Oh que non, c'est moi, c'est pas lui. Je veux que ton cerveau le sache... Cracha Tony en accélérant ses mouvements. "J'aime jouer avec toi... Tu es ma proie, tu es mon prisonnier et je te force à baiser avec moi... Ça m'excite..." Cracha t'il en devenant brutal, faisant comprendre à Pietro que Clint s'en était allé, et qu'il reprenaît sa place. "Tu le sens que c'est moi, hein? C'est pas Perfect daddy c'est moi qui te baise Pietro!" Ajouta le brun tout en continuant à s'enfoncer brutalement en lui.

Pietro se tut et retiens ses gémissements lorsqu'il sentit que Tony jouissait en lui. Une larme vint couler sur sa joue. Il en avait pas envie, et Tony le forcer. Il avait raison quelque part, il le violait.

Tony se retira et se mit sur le dos. "Perfect Daddy. J'y crois pas. Tente, On ne sait jamais... je plaisante, t'es à moi... Tu m'appartiens corps et âmes... Je devrais peut être lui en parler ça pourrait être marrant... Oh! Je pourrais vous forcer à faire des choses... Tu aimerais?" Demanda tony en ricanant.

\- Ne leur fait pas de mal... Laisse les tranquille Tony... C'est Bucky que tu veux...

\- Mouais... Bon allez bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Clint se leva le premier et descendit directement faire le petit déjeuner, il entendit les marches craquer et tomba nez à nez avec le plus jeune du couple. Il fut surpris, oubliant ces deux là. "Bonjour." Finit-il par dire.

\- Bonjour Clint. Dit l'homme timidement, repensant à son fantasme de la veille.

\- Vous buvez quoi? Du café ou du chocolat?

\- Du chocolat. Dit Pietro timidement.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Clint sortit tout le nécessaire. "J'arrive, je vais réveiller les enfants." Chuchota l'aîné.

Pietro lui fit un sourire timide puis Clint alla réveiller les bambins. Clint habilla Lila tandis que Cooper s'occupait de lui même. Il laissa Nathaniel dormir un peu.

En descendant, Pietro vit un immense sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Les Barton s'installèrent aux côtés de Pietro.

Les deux ne se parlaient pas, et laissaient faire les enfants pour eux. Pietro n'avait pas l'air d'être bavard. Il semblait même être très timide. Et ça plaisait à Clint. Il était si mignon lorsqu'il balbutiait et rougissait.

\- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche... Je... Je peux vous laisse les enfants ?

\- Oui, oui, Biensure... Bafouilla Pietro les joues rougissantes.

Clint prit une douche, puis descendit rejoindre ses marmots. Il entendit sa fille rire avec une voix slave. Il sourit aussitôt en les voyant.

\- Bon allez les marmots c'est l'heure de l'école. Allez... Manteau et cartable. Lâcha Clint en battant des mains.

Pietro se leva et regarda le père de famille aider sa fille. Il sourit à ce tableau idyllique. Cet homme avait tellement l'air parfait. Clint enfila son manteau. "Où allez vous?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Au bus.

\- Oh... Euh... C'est loin? Demanda Pietro.

\- À deux pas d'ici.

\- C'est juste après la grande route. Dit Lila fièrement.

\- Je... Je peux les accompagner si vous voulez. Proposa le blond.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Dit seulement Clint.

\- J'insiste. Pietro plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir le faire mais ne souriait plus pour autant.

\- D'accord... Lacha Clint qui espérait ne pas avoir de regrets de la confiance qu'il lui portait.

Le jeune enfila son manteau et lança un regard que Clint n'aurait pu définir. Il sortit de la ferme accompagné de Cooper et de Lila. Clint en profita pour débarrasser le petit déjeuner. Il laissa uniquement de quoi déjeuner pour Tony. D'ailleurs, il se dit qu'il pourrait se lever.

Il commença à faire la vaisselle et se dit que Pietro était bien long. S'était-il perdu? Avec ses enfants?

Clint enfila son manteau et parti tout de même à la recherche du jeune homme.

Il l'aperçu en haut de la rue, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la gauche. Où allait il? Il courut après lui et le choppa.

\- Où allez-vous?

Le jeune homme fut surpris et ouvrit grand la bouche, ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. "Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? Et votre fiancé ?"

Pietro fit non de la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à aligner un seul mot.

\- Pietro! Pourquoi partez vous? Où allez vous? Vous n'avez même pas de voiture... Ajouta Clint.

\- C'est pas mon mec... Ça l'est plus... Il... Il m'a séduit et ... Je suis qu'un leurre. Lâcha Pietro.

Clint fonça les yeux en souriant. "Ne comprenant rien, pensant que cela était juste une blague. "Je comprends rien..." Le jeune fondu en larme. "Hey... Qu'est ce qui va pas?"

\- Il veut tuer mon beau frère. Il se sert de moi pour que je le conduise à lui. Il est fou, il veut me tuer... Cracha Pietro paniqué.

Clint perdit son sourire. "Arrêtez vos conneries." Pesta t'il.

\- Je vous jure... Ça fait que deux mois que je le connais. Et lundi il m'a dit qu'il se servait de moi pour atteindre James Buchanan Barnes. 'James Buchanan Barnes.' Personne ne l'appel comme ça. Même moi je l'appel pas comme ça... On l'appelle tous Bucky... Il le connait, il veut le tuer.. et.. pour parvenir à ses fins... Il a fait de moi son prisonnier. Ajouta Pietro devant un Clint décomposé.

\- C'est pour ça que vous fuiyiez. Il faut appeler la police.

\- J'ai tellement peur. Avoua Pietro.

\- Nathy! Mon fils est avec lui! Clint se retourna vers la ferme puis à nouveau vers Pietro. "Fuyez... Je... Fuyez.." Lâcha Clint en courant vers la ferme.

Clint sentit son cœur battre à tout allure. S'il arrivait malheur à son fils...

Il s'arrêta à la barrière pour reprendre son souffle et se demanda ce qu'il allait dire à Tony quand il découvrira que son prisonnier s'était enfui. Qu'il n'est au courant de rien se dit il.

Il rejoignit la ferme en soufflant doucement faisant semblant de rien. Il fallait qu'il récupère son fils et dise à ce gars qu'il devait le déposer quelque part.

Il allait entrer lorsque qu'il aperçu quelques chose dans son champ de vision. Pietro était revenu.

"Je... Je peux pas vous laisser avec lui..." Marmonna Pietro.

Clint et Pietro entrèrent, la ferme était calme. Tony était dans la cuisine accompagné de Nathaniel. Il leur sourit. "Où étiez vous?" Demanda t'il en souriant faussement. Clint vit Pietro blanchir, terrifié par cet homme.

\- Au bus, on a accompagné mes enfants au bus. Bon, à toi Nathy. Lâcha Clint. Clint attrappa son fils et lui mit son manteau.

\- Où allez vous? Demanda Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- Nathy à rendez vous chez le pédiatre, ma voisine va l'y emmener. Vous venez avec moi Pietro? Porposa Clint l'air de rien. Il fallait qu'il sauve ce gamin.

Tony fronça les yeux vers Pietro qui répondit tout de même positivement mais le brun ne le laissa pas faire.. "Non!" Lâcha Tony. "Tu restes là toi!"

\- Pourquoi? Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Parce que tu restes là...

\- Très bien... Lâcha Pietro perdant tout espoir de se sauver.

\- J'arrive. Lâcha Clint mal à l'aise pour lui, tentant de faire comprendre qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, qu'il revenait.

Son fils dans les bras, Clint alla le confier à sa voisine, il lui ordonna de suite d'appeler la police. Elle tenta de le persuader de rester. Clint avait même hésité un moment puis était tout de même rentré chez lui, espérant quelque chose. Quoi? Il ne savait pas? Espérait-il que Tony et Pietro étaient partis? Ou espérait-il qu'ils étaient toujours la, et Pietro toujours en vie?

Pendant ce temps là, Tony appela son prisonnier. "Viens la, toi." Ordonna Tony toujours assis à table.

\- On était juste au bus. Bafouilla Pietro terrorisé, toujours debout sous le bati de porte de la cuisine.

\- Que lui as-tu dis? Demanda Tony.

\- Rien... Rien du tout...

\- Tu m'appartiens Pietro, tu es mon prisonnier! Pesta tony. Pietro baissa les yeux. Le brun se leva et se positionna face à lui. "Si tu lui as raconté quoique se soit... Ça va chier..." Le menaça t'il.

\- J'ai rien dis... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Si tu fais un pas de travers... Je m'en prendrais à ta sœur. Ajouta Tony en regardant le jeune qui lui, regardait toujours le sol.

\- Si je suis là c'est que... Balbutia Pietro.

\- C'est que?

\- C'est que tu as besoin de moi... Pour l'atteindre... Ajouta Pietro qui savait que Tony ne pouvait rien faire à sa sœur s'il n'avait pas son adresse.

Tony fronça les yeux, il comprit que la jumelle de Pietro était intouchable tant qu'il n'avait pas son adresse. Il remonta le menton du jeune et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Si tu fais un pas de travers je m'en prendrais à lui."

\- À lui qui? Dit Seulement Pietro.

\- Perfect Daddy. Pietro fit non de la tête, les larmes aux yeux. "Tiens toi à carreau Pietro!"

Pietro pinça les lèvres et se retint de pleurer. Il hocha simplement de la tête et espérait que Clint ne reviendrait plus jamais.

\- Dès qu'il revient, s'il revient... On s'en va. Toi, moi et lui. Ajouta t'il en souriant. Fiers de son plan machiavélique. Le jeune s'en voulu et entoura le cou du brun qui fut surpris du geste.

\- Allons nous s'en rien qu'à deux... Chuchota Pietro. "Je suis ton prisonnier. Je t'appartiens... À toi et à toi seul." Murmura t'il avant d'embrasser la mâchoire du brun. "Garde moi pour toi." Ajouta t'il encore.

\- À quoi tu joues là? T'es en train de me faire croire que Clint t'aime bien et qu'il pourrait te prendre s'il en avait envie...

\- Je suis sûre qu'il m'aime.. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Moi je suis sûre que tu fais ça pour ne pas l'emmener, et pour le protéger. Il vient avec nous! Ordonna le brun.

\- Mais Non c'est pas ça, je t'assure... Se justifia Pietro mais le brun n'était pas dupe.

\- Si... Si, si... La porte de l'entrée se ferma Tony sourit, il allait pourvoir mettre son plan à execution tandis que Pietro lui pleurait à l'intérieur. Il aurait tant souhaité que Clint ne revienne pas... Tony avait quelques chose pour le forcer à faire tout et n'importe quoi maintenant. Il avait à présent Clint Barton entre ses mains.

\- Et voilà... Tranquille sans les enfants... Vous voulez un autre café Tony? Proposa Clint.

\- Non. Il faut qu'on s'en aille.

\- Steve ne devrait pas tarder. Lança Clint.

\- On a pas le temps d'attendre la dépanneuse. Glissa Tony, menant son plan à bien.

\- Ah... Bien écoutez... Je sais pas ce que vous pouvez faire... Ici y'a pas grand monde.

\- Vous pouvez pas nous y conduire? Demanda Tony.

\- Euh... Bien... C'est que... Bafouilla Clint en cherchant le regard du jeune, mais celui ci n'osait plus le regarder de peur que Tony ne s'en prenne à lui. "Oui..." Lâcha Clint en avalant difficilement sa salive. "Je vais vous y emmener." Ajouta t'il en se demandant dans quoi il s'était fourré.

Tony se leva et mit son manteau, les deux hommes le suivirent silencieusement. Clint fit semblant de rien. C'était leur seul espoir de s'en sortir vivant. Il fit semblant de ne rien savoir, il fallait qu'il laisse croire à Tony qu'il croyait en son histoire d'anniversaire, à leur couple. C'était ça le plus dur pour Clint. Faire semblant d'être heureux pour ce couple qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

Clint prit le volant et se dirigea vers le lac. Ils en avaient pour 4h, 3h30 s'ils se dépêchaient Tony monta à l'avant, Pietro grimpa à l'arrière silencieusement.

\- Vous êtes bien silencieux. Lâcha Clint tentant de lui faire comprendre que Tony n'était pas sûre qu'il sache toute la vérité. Enfin du moins il l'espérait. La route fut silencieuse et Tony décida de s'arrêter au bout de deux heures de route. Ils allèrent se restaurer. Tony n'étant pas con, passa au drive. Il s'arrêtèrent sur un air de repos et s'installa sur une table en bois.

\- Ça va mon bébé d'amour? Demanda Tony une voix suave.

Pietro fut surpris de ce surnom et regarda Tony les yeux rond. "Euh... Oui..."

Tony sourit seulement à la réponse puis glissa sa main sur la cuisse de son prisonnier, puis la glissa ensuite vers son entrejambe. Pietro sursauta, et Tony lui embrassa le cou devant un Clint ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

\- Ça vous dérange pas deux hommes qui s'embrassent Clint? Demanda tout de même Tony.

\- Euh... non... L'amour... Lâcha t'il seulement.

\- Pietro est parfait vous ne savez pas à quel point... Il est jeune... Il est beau... Laisse moi t'embrasser... Ajouta t'il à Pietro.

Pietro se laissa agrippé par Tony qui l'embrassa langoureusement. Tony avait plaqué sa main sur la nuque du plus jeune et le serrait contre lui tandis que sa langue jouait dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Clint se leva et Tony rompit le baiser. "Ça vous dérange..." Lâcha Tony en grimaçant.

\- Non. Non, c'est juste que... Vous avez besoin d'un moment d'intimité à ce que je vois. Je vous attend dans la voiture. Lança Clint.

Tony acquiesça se leva puis enjamba le banc pour pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur le blond. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et embrassa à nouveau Pietro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect Daddy

Chapitre 03

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint de son côté, regardait le faux couple dans son rétro. Il voyait les mains du brun se ballader partout sur le corps du jeune. Il commençait à se demander si ce gars ne l'avait pas mené en bateau.

\- Caresse-moi Pietro... Murmura Tony.

\- Tony... Soupira Pietro.

\- Caresse-moi! Ordonna le brun au plus jeune qui fini tout de même par exécuter les ordres du ravisseur.

Clint, voyait les mains de Pietro posées sur les fesses de Tony. Si Pietro disait vrai pourquoi caressait-il Tony ? Clint n'était pas censé les voir et Pietro continuait.

Les hommes restèrent quelques minutes de plus sur l'air de repos puis reprirent la route. La route fut silencieuse, Clint lançait des regard vers Pietro, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux. Il était complètement perdu.

Ils s'arrêterent un instant pour se soulager. Tony en profita pour choper à nouveau Pietro, tandis que Clint s'était enfoncé dans la forêt pour se soulager. "T'as peut-être raison... Il te kiffe. J'ai vu comment il te regarde. On dirait même qu'il est jaloux." Chuchota Tony en enveloppant Pietro dos à lui. "Ça me plaît... Ça m'excite qu'il soit jaloux... Qu'il a envie de toi... Sans pouvoir t'avoir..." Ronronna Tony.

\- Il nous sert à rien. Lança aussitôt Pietro.

\- Mise à part nous amener jusqu'à ta beau frère chéri. Ajouta t'il.

\- Sa voiture nous sert, pas lui... On s'en bat les couilles de lui Tony... Franchement, il nous sert à rien. En plus il roule comme un vieillard... Ajouta le jeune en se retournant face à lui. Il entoura le cou du brun. "Laissons-le là!"

\- Je préfère le garder pour l'instant. J'aime bien cette situation... C'est trop excitant. Susurra le brun à l'oreille du blond. Pietro avala difficilement sa salive. Ce conard de Stark ne voulait pas en démordre. Il ne lâcherait donc jamais!

Les hommes remontèrent en voiture et Tony souriait tandis que Pietro paniquait quand à la suite des événements. Allaient-ils le garder jusqu'au bout? Quel était le plan de ce fou furieux. Ce fut en voyant le panneau du lac que Tony lança. "En fait... On va pas au lac... On va chez la sœur de Pietro."

Clint ne le regarda ahuri, le gamin disait vrai.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir menti? Tenta de dire Clint sans vaciller.

\- C'est une surprise pour l'amour de ma vie, elle est sa jumelle, et... Ils se voient jamais. Ça te fait plaisir mon lapin? Demanda Tony tout souriant.

\- Tony, Clint doit rentrer, il a ses enfants. Intervint Pietro à l'arrière.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a quelqu'un pour aller les chercher. Vous avez quelqu'un Clint! Confirma Tony.

Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu sa voisine et qu'elle acceuillera ses enfants et puis la police devrait être arrivée. Il espérait du fond du cœur que ses enfants ne s'inquiétaient pas trop.

\- Cooper emmènera sa sœur chez ma voisine... Par où dois-je aller? Demanda Clint tout de même.

\- Prends la nationale 43. Marmonna Pietro.

Clint acquessa à Pietro dans le rétroviseur et plongea son regard dans le sien. Allaient-ils leur dire ce qu'il se passait? Où allaient ils encore se jouer de lui?

Clint se savait plus quoi penser de ces deux là. Les hommes roulerent un bon moment dans le silence. Puis Tony décréta qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour manger. Cette fois ci ils mangerent à l'intérieur du restaurant routier.

Clint s'installa face au couple. Ou face au ravisseur et au prisonnier, il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Tony parla tout au long du repas, il racontait à Clint comment ils s'étaient rencontrés Pietro et lui. Et comment le jeune avait conquis son cœur. Clint l'écoutait tout en jetant des regards à celui qui lui avait probablement menti. Parfois les jeunes aimaient mentir, se donner de l'importance et c'était peut-être ce qu'avait fait Pietro. Ou ce Tony mentait super bien. Clint ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout ça.

Clint commençait vraiment à s'en mêler les pinceaux. C'était quoi ce bordel? Qui disait vrai? Tony ou Pietro? Il n'arrivait plus à dénouer le vrai du faux. Il allait lui posait plus de question lorsque Tony décida de se mettre en route à nouveau.

Alors, ils s'executerent et roula encore un peu avant de s'arrêter dans un hôtel pour y passer la nuit. En arrivant, le brun prit tout de même deux chambres, mais demanda à Clint de venir dans leur chambre quelques minutes pour se mettre d'accord sur la route et l'heure du départ. Clint suivit le couple silencieusement. Tony envoya Pietro à la douche pendant qu'il tentait de savoir si Pietro l'avait trahi.

Il fit asseoir le père de famille sur le lit, et déplia la carte. Ils discutèrent de la route à suivre puis Tony le regarda de biais.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Clint sentant le regard noisette posé sur lui.

\- On dirait que vous ne n'aimez pas Clint. Lança Tony.

\- Pourquoi ça? Pourquoi je ne vous aimerai pas? Lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- J'en sais rien... On venait de se disputer Pietro et moi, il aurait pu vous dire que je ne suis pas le petit ami idéal par exemple. Sous entendu Tony.

\- Et bien... Non... Je... Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Clint innocemment.

\- 5 ans, je vous l'ai déjà dis non? Demanda Tony en fronçant les yeux. "Il me semble que je vous ai dis qu'on voulait fêter nos 5 ans." Ajouta t'il.

\- Oui, oui, mais comme, tout compte fait vous n'êtes pas là, pour fêter votre anniversaire... Je me suis dis que peut être que... Enfin vous voyez... Bafouilla Clint se sentant grillé.

Tony fronça les yeux, Clint avait l'air stressé, Pietro lui aurait tout raconté ? Le brun commença à avoir des doutes. Pietro l'avait sûrement trahi. Il fallait qu'il choppe ce gamin et qu'il lui fasse cracher le morceau. C'était facile à présent de faire parler Pietro. Maintenant qu'il tenait son crush entre ses mains, il avait Pietro à sa merci.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Clint, dès qu'on arrive chez sa sœur vous repartirez.

\- D'accord... Bon... Je vais me coucher. Dit Clint au moment où Pietro sortit de la douche.

Le jeune lui lança un regard de désespoir. Pourquoi partait-il? Pourquoi le laissait-il aux mains de Tony? Il ne le croyait pas finalement? Qu'avait dit Tony pour que Clint parte. Le jeune sentit son cœur battre à tout à allure, sentant que la soirée ne se déroulerait pas comme il l'espérait. La porte se referma et Pietro avala difficilement sa salive. Tony était debout les bras croisés, le regard noir. "Qu'as tu dis à Perfect daddy?" Demanda t'il.

\- Quoi ? Rien! Lança Pietro.

\- Ne me ment pas! Je sais que tu lui as parlé de moi! Que lui as-tu dis... Pesta le brun furieux. "Parle! Sinon... Sinon je m'en prend à lui." Ajouta t'il. "C'est si facile de tuer quelqu'un et le balancer au milieu de la route." Sous entendu t'il.

\- Je lui ai tout dis... Avoua le jeune.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça? Demanda Tony en colère sur le gosse. Le jeune baissa uniquement les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi lui dire.

\- Déshabille-toi! Ordonna le brun.

\- Tony, non... Balbutia le gosse.

\- Déshabille-toi! Tout de suite!

Le jeune se mordit la lèvre de désespoir et exécuta les souhaits du plus vieux.

\- Je te plais plus? Demanda Tony.

Les jeune n'osa pas répondre. Bien sure qu'il lui plaisait, mais c'était avant de savoir qu'il était juste une monnaie d'échange.

\- Pietro... Tu sais bien que je t'aime bien. Dit Tony en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas homo. Rétorqua le jeune.

\- C'est vrai, je l'étais pas... Mais toi... Toi tu es unique... Je crois que je m'habitue à toi. Et puis au fond de toi, je suis sûre que tu comprends mes intentions... Ton beau frère est violent, tu le sais... Murmura Tony en attrapant les mains du jeune.

Pietro ferma les yeux, il savait que c'était un accident, il avait confiance en Bucky, en Wanda, mais il était vrai qu'on pouvait croire le contraire. "Tony... Écoute moi... C'était un accident... Crois moi." Chuchota le jeune en s'approchant du brun.

\- J'aimerai bien le croire. Je t'assure... J'aimerai bien mais... Il a commis des fautes... Il faut qu'il les repare. Lâcha Tony en lâchant ses mains tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- Tony... Tu vas foutre ta vie en l'air. Déclara le gosse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en as a foutre hein! Personne n'en a rien à foutre! Mes parents sont morts et tout le monde s'en fout. Murmura le brun en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

\- C'était un accident.. Chuchota le gamin en caressant les cheveux du brun. Il voyait bien que cet homme était persécuter. Il avait mal, on lui avait pris ses parents. Pietro commençait peu à peu à avoir de la pitié pour lui.

\- Ma mère s'est suicidée ! T'appel ça un accident. Lâcha Tony en relevant les yeux vers Pietro.

\- Je suis désolé. Il pensait bien faire. Le défendit-il.

\- Il a tué mon père ! Cracha Tony les yeux lui sortant de la tête. Les veines saillantes sur ses tempes.

\- Je sais... Mais... Il pensait qu'il faisait du mal à ta mère alors...

\- Ma mère était si fragile, elle n'avait plus toute sa tête... Il fallait qu'il soit ferme... Lâcha Tony une voix tremblante. Tony semblait si fragile lui aussi à cet instant.

\- Je sais ça, tu m'as déjà expliqué... Chuchota le jeune, pensant qu'il pouvait retourner la situation mais le brun ne se laissa pas amadouer.

\- Arrêtons de parler de ça. Agenouille-toi. Lança t'il.

\- Tony... Soupira Pietro.

\- Agenouille toi! Reprit le brun.

Le jeune ferma les yeux et s'agenouilla. Il garda ses yeux fermés tandis qu'il entendait la fermeture eclair du pantalon de Tony descendre.

\- Fais-moi plaisir. Murmura le brun en accrochant la nuque du jeune. Pietro s'exécuta et commença a prendre son sexe de bouche. Il fit quelques va et vient sur lui et entendait son tortionnaire prendre du plaisir. Tony avait été doux avec lui, avant de lui révéler qu'il l'avait séduit pour le manipuler. Mais depuis, il s'était révélé être quelqu'un de brutal et instable, Pietro avait une peur bleue qu'il lui fasse du mal et préférait exécuter ses ordres.

Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre agrippant les cheveux du jeune, il le força à accélérer ses mouvements. Pietro se laissa faire. Que pouvait-il faire? Il s'était plusieurs fois débattu et ça n'avait engendré que de la violence. Il ne préférait pas se débattre et laissa faire le brun faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Au bord de l'extase Tony tira la tête de Pietro en arrière. Le jeune avait les yeux clos, de la salive coulaient sur son menton. Ou peut être était est ce des larmes qui glissaient le long de son visage.

Avec force, il le jeta sur le lit. Pietro ouvrit les yeux et regarda le brun s'approcher dangereusement de lui avec sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Tony enleva le caleçon de Pietro et celui ci avala difficilement sa salive. Il sentit la langue du brun caresser le bout de son gland. Pietro avait envie de se mettre une claque dans la figure tellement il aimait la sensation de sa langue contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre du plaisir. Il ne devait pas prendre du plaisir. C'était son kidnappeur.

Tony ne joua pas longtemps avec lui et lui releva les cuisses pour le penetrer sans ménagement. Pietro eut un cri de stupeur. Tony ragea entre se dents et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du môme. "Tu vas la fermer ta gueule." Cracha Tony en pilonant le jeune sans ménagement. "Tu paies pour lui. Il a tué mon père, ma mère s'est suicidé à cause de lui. Alors tu vas Payer puisque tu le défends." Pietro avait fermer les yeux, ses doigts étaient enfouis dans les draps. Il laissa Tony le prendre et accepter de payer les fautes de son beau frère silencieusement.

Le brun semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir. Il libéra sa main qui glissa le long du buste du jeune. "Caresse toi Pietro." Chuchota t'il. "Caresse toi... Je veux que tu prenne ton pied." Ajouta t'il tandis que ses gestes étaient moins hard et la cadence avait ralenti.

Pietro agrippa sa propre verge et commença un doux va et vient. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Il s'imagina un instant que sa propre main était celle de Clint. Il gémit soudainement.

Tony s'immisca justement dans ses fantasmes. "Tu penses à qui? Hein... À qui penses-tu pour gémir ainsi?"

Le jeune cessa de se caresser, Tony attrappa la queue de Pietro entre ses doigts et le caressa doucement. "Tu penses à lui? À Perfect daddy."

\- Tony.. s'Supplia le jeune.

\- Non, non, non, je sais très bien... Tu penses à sa main rugueuses, ses doigts fins... À son corps, à sa queue qui te pénétre en douceur. Il doit se branler en pensant à toi... Déclara Tony. "Oh... Gamin... Tu l'entends murmurer ton prénom en gémissant... Jouis dans sa main Pietro... Jouis pour lui... Montre moi comme il t'excite..." Ajouta encore le brun. "Clint... Clint... Vas-y.. dis le.." Ordonna t'il.

\- Cli...

\- Ouiiiiii... Oh...pietroooo! Jouit Tony en se déversant en lui tout en continuant à le masturber.

\- Clinnnnnnt... ohh... Gémit à son tour Pietro lorsqu'il jouit dans la main de son kidnappeur.

Tony se mordit la lèvre. "Et bien quel pied... Je suis pas pédé mais tu me fais un de ses effets... Allez... Va te nettoyer. T'as cinq minutes." Exigea Tony.

Le jeune se leva et alla se laver lorsqu'il sorti de la salle bain, Tony souriait. Il ordonna à sa victime de s'allonger les mains au dessus de sa tête . Il lia ses poignet au lit. "Bonne nuit ma tapette adorée."

Pietro ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux, laissant le happer tandis qu'il se demandait ce que faisait justement Clint.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.**

Tony ouvrit les yeux au premières lueurs, il regarda un instant Pietro dormir. Lentement, il défit les liens qui l'attachaient au lit. Il ferma la porte de la chambre à clef puis alla prendre sa douche, emmenant la clé de sortie, bien évidemment. Sa douche fut rapide, il ne voulait pas laisser son prisonnier trop longtemps seul. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit le jeune allongé en travers du lit. Le jeune avait seulement les couvertures qui recouvrait ses jambes. Tony s'approcha un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et remonta juste un peu la couverture pour couvrir une bonne partie de son corps.

On frappa à la porte et Tony découvrit tout compte fait, le corps de Pietro et ouvrit la porte se confrontant au père parfait.

\- Bonjour Clint, avez vous bien dormi?

\- Oui, très bien et vous? Demanda Clint en tentant de voir par dessus son épaule. Tony l'en empêcha et Clint se demanda si Pietro disait vrai.

\- Que faites vous Clint? Vous cherchez à matter mon fiancé ? Demanda le brun en ricanant légèrement.

Clint prit au dépourvu ne sut que répondre et se sentit con lorsque Tony l'invita à entrer et qu'il pu voir le corps du jeune dormir en travers du lit, torse nu.

\- Il dort encore comme un bébé. N'est il pas tout mignon quand il dort? Lança Tony en souriant pleinement.

\- Euhhh.. oui... On dirait mes gosses... Je... Je vous attend en bas. Bafouilla Clint comprenant que depuis le départ Pietro l'avait mené en bateau. Ils étaient bien en couple.

\- Ça va Clint? Vous semblez déstabilisé. Lança le brun.

\- Je... Il faut que je vous vois Tony, en privé. L'informa Clint.

\- Bien, allez-y Clint, je vous écoute, de toute façon, je ne cache rien à Pietro. Lança le brun en s'appuyant sur le battant de la porte.

\- Je préférerai vous voir seul à seul. Ajouta Clint en chuchotant, ne voulant pas réveiller le gosse.

Le brun sourit puis baissa les yeux, faisant croire au père parfait qu'il pensait qu'il le draguait ouvertement.

\- Je.. non, Tony, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

\- Très bien, je réveille Pietro, et je l'envoie sous la douche, je suis à vous dans deux minutes restez là.

Clint resta un moment puis se demanda pourquoi il l'attendait, il pouvait très bien partir, Pietro n'était pas en danger, il le savait maintenant. Clint remonta jusqu'à sa chambre et chercha sa veste du regard. Où était cette putain de veste?

Il soupira et se résigna à aller revoir Tony. Sa veste devait être dans leur chambre. Il tapa doucement à la porte. Tony lui ouvrit et le fit entrer. "Asseyez-vous. Que vouliez-vous me dire?" Chuchota Tony.

\- Il faut que je vous avoue que... Pietro m'avait fait croire que vous le reteniez prisonnier. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

Tony ricana.

\- Je vous assure, il m'a dit que vous vouliez tuer son beau frère. Ajouta Clint.

\- Sale gosse. Il aime bien se faire des films, c'est l'âge je crois. Lâcha Tony en souriant.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dis. Avoua le père.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez accepté de nous suivre, vous le pensiez en danger? Demanda Tony.

\- Oui... Avoua Clint.

\- D'accord... Je suis désolé qu'il vous ait fait croire ça.

\- Et moi donc...

\- Dites Clint... Entre nous, il vous plaît Pietro! Affirma Tony en souriant doucement.

\- Non, Biensure que non. Se braqua le père parfait.

\- Ne mentez pas, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Murmura Tony.

\- Il est... Il est plutôt bel homme, oui. Fini par avouer le père de famille.

\- Vous êtes attiré vers les hommes? Demanda aussitôt le tortionnaire.

\- Je l'ai été, quand j'étais jeune, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

\- D'accord... Bon, on vous rejoint en bas. Et je vous promets Clint, dès qu'on arrive chez sa sœur, vous pourrez repartir. Ajouta Tony en plaçant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Très bien. Clint enfila sa veste posée sur le bureau et descendit prendre un café.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect Daddy

Chapitre 04

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint buvait son café et avait de la rancœur envers le plus jeune. Il s'était avoir depuis le début. Le jeune l'avait mené en bateau et il était tombé dedans. Le couple le rejoignit, Clint ne lui adressa même pas la parole. La tension était à son comble au petit déjeuner. Non seulement Clint était énervé, mais aussi déçu. Il avait confiance en lui. C'était bien même la première fois qu'il avait une confiance inouïe envers un inconnu. Laura lui disait souvent qu'il était trop naïf. Ça confirmait qu'il l'était vraiment.

Le trio reprit la route, et Clint n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Pietro. Le jeune comprit qu'il s'était passé quelques chose entre lui et Tony. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Tony lui laisserait jamais lui parler seul à seul. Pietro dû se résigner à ignorer Clint pour son bien. Il avait emmené Clint dans son engrenage et maintenant le voilà qu'il était en danger lui aussi. Il ne pouvait rien dire où Tony s'en prendrait à Clint pour le faire souffrir lui.

Ils roulerent un moment dans un silence de plomb puis s'arrêterent dans un restaurant pour le midi. Ils déjeunèrent calmement puis Tony emmena son prisonnier à l'écart.

Le jeune suivit le brun le cœur battant la chamade, il fut poussé contre le mur, le visage compressé contre le carrelage du mur des toilettes. Le brun avait attrappé son bras et le tirait. "Alors comme ça tu lui as tout balancé."

\- Quoi?

\- Il me l'a dit... Pourquoi es-tu allé te plaindre... Hein... Depuis le début tu t'es foutu de ma gueule. Tu te rend compte que tu le mets en danger... Il t'a suivi... Par amour, je pense... Mais... Là, t'as tout perdu Pietro...

\- Tony...

\- Non, non, non... Maintenant tu vas m'obeir parce que je te jure que toi et ton père parfait allez morfler si tu continues. Alors... Tu vas jouer le couple parfait sinon je le bute

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?! Demanda Pietro inquiet.

\- On va jouer... Je vais jouer... on poursuit le truc. Pour lui, On est en couple, on va rejoindre ton beau frère parce qu'il a fait de mauvaise choses à ta sœur. Commença par dire Tony.

\- Pourquoi tu lui en veux tant que ça... C'était un accident. Le défendit Pietro, tentant de calmer en chose, en vain.

Tony ne répondit pas à la question du jeune et continua à énumérer son plan. "Tu es d'accord avec moi pour lui faire peur, tu es mon complice de ce fait... Ah! Et si tu lui as dis que je te retenais de force c'était parce que toi et moi on venait de se disputer et que tu étais très en colère contre moi." Murmura Tony, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- Tony... Souffla Pietro, espérant que l'homme change de plan.

\- Fais! Ce que! Je te dis! Sinon je le tue lui aussi ... C'est aussi simple que ça... D'accord? Demanda Tony. Pietro hocha seulement de la tête, ce qui ne satisfait pas le brun qui réitéra. "D'accord?!"

\- Oui! Pesta Pietro.

\- Bien. Lâcha Tony en humectant ses lèvres. Il lacha son butin qui se retourna. Tony s'approcha de ses lèvres et les prirent avec fureur.

Pietro était pétrifié par ce qu'il se passait et espérait que Clint avait pris la fuite. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas lorsque son crush pénétra dans la pièce.

Pietro repoussa gentiment Tony qui lui, souriait tendrement. "Désolé... J'avais trop envie de le prendre dans mes bras." Se défendit Tony.

\- Mais je vous en prie Tony. Lâcha Clint en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

\- On vous attend dans la voiture. L'informa le brun en emmenant le jeune à l'extérieur. "Tu vois... Il ne te croit plus... Alors je serais toi, je marcherais dans mon plan sinon... Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrivera."

Clint ne croyait vraiment plus le jeune à présent, il en avait la preuve à présent. Il rejoignit ensuite les deux hommes.

La route n'était plus longue et ils furent vite arrivés à destination. Tony sonna à la porte, mais personne ouvrit, il fouilla le hall d'entrée et repéra une paire de clef. Qui mettait encore ses doubles de clefs dans un bac de fleur? Il grimpa au deuxième étage et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement semblait vide. Il y avait encore tous les meubles mais les habitants avaient pris la fuite. Le sang de Tony fit qu'un tour et redecsendit illico. Il ouvrit la portière et fit descendre Clint. "Venez, sa sœur vous vous voir. Pour vous remercier."

Clint hésita un moment mais le suivit tout de même. Tony avait la haine contre Pietro, il avait dû contacter sa sœur. La prévenir de leur arrivée. Il se demanda si se venger sur Clint n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution. Apparamment le gosse tenait plus à la vie de ce père parfait qu'à sa propre vie.

Il fit entrer Clint, celui ci regarda autour de lui et chercha sa sœur du regard. "Où est-elle?"

\- Elle n'est pas là... asseyez-vous Clint, je vous en prie. Lâcha Tony en lui montrant le canapé. Clint s'assit silencieusement et regarda Pietro qui baissait les yeux. Il faut qu'on vous explique quelque chose. "En réalité on vient pas de gaité de cœur." L'informa Tony.

\- Ah bon? Dit seulement Clint, attendant la suite du récit.

Tony regarda Pietro, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis se retourna vers Clint. "Pietro m'a expliqué que sa sœur se faisait battre par son petit ami. Pas une simple claque, non, elle part souvent bosser avec un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre ensanglantée. Elle a même déjà perdu un bébé. Ce gars là, c'est une brute de première. Il ne fait que ça que de la frapper et une fois... Enfin à ce qu'on sait, c'est peut-être pas la seule... Il l'a forcé ... Alors qu'elle ne voulait pas... " Ajouta Tony en écarquillant ses yeux, étant choqué de la révélation.

\- C'est triste. Lâcha Clint en regardant Pietro pour qu'il acquesse ses dires. Tony reprit.

\- Pietro n'a jamais eu le courage de l'affronter... Mais... Il faut mettre un terme à ça. Alors je l'accompagne et s'il faut que je lui rentre dedans moi-même, je le ferais. T'as pris la bonne décision mon amour, je suis là, et je ne vous lacherai pas ta sœur et toi.

Pietro sourit en coin, un sourire forcé. "Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller dans le Maryland. C'est une bonne occasion. Je sais pas encore ce qu'on fera ici... Mais je dois vous avouer Clint qu'après ce que j'ai entendu, d'après les plaintes et le récit de sa soeur... J'ai envie de le tuer de mes propres mains."

\- Je comprends... Murmura seulement Clint.

\- Apparamment, ils ne sont pas là, surement une virée en amoureux. Vous ferez mieux de rester ici pour la nuit. Qu'en dites vous? Proposa Tony.

\- C'est... Oui... Il est tard.

\- Pietro? Tu nous fais la cuisine? Demanda Tony.

Le jeune acquessa et se leva. Pendant ce temps Tony continuait de parler avec Clint. "Pietro est mon complice, il veut lui aussi donner une raclée à son beau frère..."

\- D'accord... je peux comprendre... Cet homme est un lâche. Marmonna Clint, pas trop rassuré non plus.

\- Exactement. Buvons un apéro. Tony servit Clint et trinquèrent tous les deux. Puis le jeune revient avec deux pizzas qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Les hommes mangerent silencieusement. Pietro s'en alla ensuite prendre une douche. Tony jubilait, il avait deux hommes à sa mercie. "Vous en voulez à Pietro? De vous avoir mentit. De vous avoir manipulé ?"

\- Vous aussi vous l'avait fait. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça plus tôt? Demanda Clint.

\- On ne savait pas si vous accepteriez de nous accompagner. Vous l'auriez fait?

Clint hocha négativement de la tête. "Sans doute pas, vous avez raison. Mais... Je comprends... Je vous respecte vous et Pietro... Et savoir que sa sœur se fait battre, ça me fou en rogne également." Avoua Clint..

\- Vous n'en voulez pas du tout à Pietro? Se .

\- Non.

\- Moi si... Il m'a fait passer pour un kinapoeur quand même. Sale gosse, il sera puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Clint leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Rien de méchant... Ce sera un doux supplice... Il va adorer, croyez moi..." Lâcha Tony en roulant des yeux.

Clint venait de comprendre les intentions de Tony ou du moins pensait comprendre ses intentions. "Bien... Je vous laisser vous reposer... Je vais m'occuper du petit." Ricana Tony.

Clint acquesca et se mit á l'aise. Il enleva son jean et son pull puis s'allongea sur le canapé. L'appartement était petit, et les murs étaient de papier dirait-on. Il pouvait entendre chaque gémissement venant de la chambre à coucher. Allongé sur le canapé, Clint écoutait chaque son et bien qu'il n'entendait pratiquement que Tony gémir, ca l'excitait de savoir que Pietro prenait son pied. Ce gamin était particulier. Il lui en voulait et en même temps, il lui pardonnerait tout.

Clint savait au fond qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Pietro l'excitait. Et ça faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas eut de pensée coquines envers un homme.

Le silence revint ensuite, Clint commençait à trouver le sommeil lorsque Tony revint dans la pièce accompagné de Pietro. Clint se redressa surpris. Les hommes étaient en caleçons et Pietro semblait terrorisé à nouveau. "Que se passe t'il?"

Le silence revint ensuite, Clint commençait à trouver le sommeil lorsque Tony revint dans la pièce accompagné de Pietro. Clint se redressa surpris. Les hommes étaient en caleçons et Pietro semblait terrorisé à nouveau. "Que se passe t'il?"

\- Il ne veut pas jouir. Lança le brun en croisant ses bras sur son buste.

\- Pardon? Beugea Clint.

\- J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie. J'en ai marre qu'il ne se laisse plus faire. Cracha Tony furieux.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Je suis désolé mais... Il va falloir que je sevisse. Il a fait trop de connerie... Il va etre puni. Et je sais comment faire. Pietro? Attache Perfect daddy! Ordonna t'il.

\- Perfect quoi? Lança Clint terrorisé. Que se passait il.

\- Pietro! Fait ce que je te dis... Ou ton chéri passera un sale quart d'heure. Ajouta le brun, le regard froid.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi. Lança Clint qui ne savait comment faire pour se libérer de ça.

Le jeune pleurait. " Je suis désolé Clint..."

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tony... C'est quoi ce bordel?! Marmonna Clint terrorisé en se levant. Le jeune emmena le père de famille et le fit asseoir sur une chaise. "Je suis désolé." Murmurait Pietro encore en attachant Clint sur la chaise.

Tony s'approcha de Pietro et lui caressa le buste face à Clint. Le brun était plaqué contre le dos du jeune et le caressait doucement tandis que pietro avait fermé les yeux. Les mains de Tony glissèrent sur ses abdos puis sur son sexe. "On va tout vous expliquer Clint.. Voyez vous, le beau frère de Pietro à fait de très vilaines choses et je veux qu'il soit puni." Commença t'il tandis que sa main gauche masturbait doucement Pietro. "J'ai conquéri ce bel étalon. N'était il pas magnifique? Dites le Clint... il est magnifique non?"

Clint hocha simplement de la tête. "Donc j'ai conquérir son coeur afin qu'il m'amène jusqu'à lui, grâce à sa sœur... On est tombé en panne et je lui ai tout dis... Je lui ai dis que j'étais hétéro et que je me servais de lui. J'ai bien dis j'étais car depuis.. j'y prend goût. Et on vous a rencontré." Ajouta Tony.

Pietro tentait de rester droit tandis que Tony continuait son supllice sur lui. "Et là... J'ai compris que vous lui plaisiez... Mais pas un simple crush... Il était fou de vous..." Tony s'arrêta un instant et s'approcha de Clint qui fermait les yeux lui aussi ne voulant pas voir la douce torture de Tony sur Pietro.

" Quand je lui fais l'amour, vous savez ce qu'il dit? Clint, Clint, Clint, il n'a que ce mot à la bouche..." Tony se remit derrière Pietro et reprit ses mouvements... "J'avais maintenant de quoi le faire avancer. Soit il m'obeissait, soit je m'en prenais à vous... Il a tenté de vous prévenir de ce qu'il se tramait... Mais je dois dire que je suis assez bon acteur..." Tony força le jeune a s'accroupir.

Toujours derrière lui, Tony ne cessait ses mouvements de va et vient sur lui. Il sentait que le jeune se retenait. Il savait que Pietro aimait tout de même ce doux supplice. "Vous le faite bander Clint... Et... Je suis pratiquement sûre que vous n'êtes pas indifférent à lui..."

Clint ne bronchait pas et n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Pietro l'avait prévenu, et il ne l'avait pas cru. Sur sa chaise, les larmes coulaient. Non pas à cause des mots cru de Tony, non pas à cause de la vérité. Mais pour ce qu'il lui faisait. Depuis le début, Pietro subissait les tortures de Tony pour le sauver lui. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

\- Détache ses mains Pietro... Et suppli le de te caresser... Ordonna Tony.

Le jeune hocha négativement de la tête. "Si... Demande lui de te caresser le torse... Moi je m'occupe de ta queue. Allez... Sinon... Il prendra ta place." Lança Tony en riant doucement.

Pietro s'approcha de Clint et se pencha contre lui pour pouvoir défaire les liens de ses poignets. "Je suis désolé Clint..." Chuchota t'il sans son oreille.

Les mains enfin libre, Clint se laissa guider par le plus jeune. Les paupières toujours closes, il tentait de faire abstraction à tout ça. Il tentait de penser à autre chose. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Pietro glissait délicatement les mains de Clint contre son buste, tout en douceur, il appréciait la pulpe des doigts du père contre lui.

De son côté, Tony regardait leur jeu, ça l'excitait d'avantage. "Tu aimes ... Je sens que tu aimes que ses mains te caressent... Ca y'est.. tu vis ton rêve... Oh... Perfect daddy... Je sens que tu es au bord Pietro... Clint t'excite à mort.. hein... Je te défend de jouir... Pas encore, pas Maintenant." Ordonna Tony. "Suce le maintenant." Ajouta t'il.

\- Quoi? Marmonna Pietro.

\- Je sais que t'en rêve... susurra le brun.

\- Non.. Tony.. non. Supplia le gamin.

Clint se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, il savait que s'il se rebellait, Tony s'en prendrait à Pietro.

\- Très bien... Laissons ton chéri... Dit Tony. Il se mit entre Pietro et Clint.

Il bascula la chaise de Clint puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il bloqua la porte. "Retournons dans la chambre." Ajouta t'il à Pietro.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect daddy

Chapitre 05

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint était à présent dans la salle de bain, dans le noir, il avait les mains libre mais ses pieds et son buste étaient encore attachés à la chaise. Les larmes coulerent aussitôt, il pleura à chaude larmes. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Qu'allait-il advenir de Pietro? Tony allait lui faire du mal? Bien sure qu'il lui ferait du mal. Clint sautilla sur la chaise et tambourina à la porte en criant de le relâcher. Le suppliant de ne pas faire du mal à Pietro.

Il s'en voulait de tout ça. S'il avait cru le gamin tout de suite et ils auraient pu s'en fuir. Clint défi ses liens mais ne pouvait pas sortir de la salle de bain. Il fouilla les placards mais rien ne l'aidait à en sortir. Ce fils de pute de Tony avait dû bloquer la porte de l'extérieur.

Sans aucunes autre solution, Clint se laissa tomber contre la porte. Il entendait les plaintes du jeune supplier son bourreau de les laisser partir. Il s'en voulait. Il savait que Tony violait Pietro et ça depuis le début de leur rencontre. Plusieurs fois il s'était surpris à les écouter faire l'amour et commençait à se rendre compte que Tony violait Pietro depuis le début.

Clint sanglota encore et se bouchait les oreilles. Il ne voulait plus entendre les pleurs de Pietro venir à ses oreilles, c'était trop dur. La porte se déverouilla et Pietro fut jeté dedans. Clint s'enquerra de suite de le relever Il remonta son visage. "Pietro, je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé." Lacha Clint.

\- Clint... Pleura à son tour le gosse en sanglotant dans les bras du professeur.

\- Chutttt, calme-toi. Lâcha Clint en serrant le gamin dans ses bras. "On va s'en sortir... Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru."

Pietro releva son visage, ses joues étaient rougies par ses larmes. "Comment?"

\- J'en sais rien comment... Murmura Clint en essuyant les larmes du gamin. "Je te lâche pas..."

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es resté ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas sauvé...

Clint baissa les yeux. "Je ne te croyais plus... Je suis désolé..." Il prit une grosse inspiration puis releva la tête. "Je regrette pas... Maintenant que je sais... Je regrette pas... Tu ne mérites pas ça..." Chuchota Clint.

\- Tu me connais pas...

\- C'est vrai... Mais... Je sais pas pourquoi... J'ai tout de suite eut confiance en toi.. assied toi... Explique-moi tout... Chuchota Clint une voix douce.

\- Mon beau frère, Bucky avait une enfance pas très glorieuse. Son père buvait et... Et il battait sa mère. Il était enfant unique et il ne savait pas comment la protéger. Il avait 10 ans lorsque son père lui a donné un coup fatidique.

\- Mince... C'est moche ce genre de truc. Marmonna Clint.

\- Il s'en est toujours voulu de ne rien avoir sut faire... Déclara le jeune. "Et un jour il a vu un couple se disputer. Le mari avait l'air violent, il criait sur sa femme, et cette pauvre femme,elle l'avait l'air complètement paniqué. Et semblait si perdu. Dans la tête de Bucky... Il a revu son père martyriser sa mère... Il s'est mis entre les deux. Il a vu rouge... Il l'a poussé contre la voiture..." Lâcha Pietro d'un seul trait. Il fit une pause puis reprit. "L'homme est décédé sur le coup, rupture d'anévrisme..."

\- C'était les parents de Tony? Demanda Clint qui connaissait sans doute déjà la réponse.

\- C'est ça, il y a eut un procès. Bucky s'est défendu avec l'aide de témoins qui confirmait qu'ils les avaient juste séparé. Il a été condamné pour coup et blessure ayant entraîné la mort sans intention de la donner. Il a écopé d'un an ferme. Lâcha Pietro se rappelant les larmes de Wanda.

\- Tony a attendu qu'il sortait ? Supposa Clint.

\- Ça va faire sept ans qu'il est sorti. Tony m'a expliqué que sa mère avait une maladie mentale, son père veillait à ce qu'elle prenne ses médicaments... elle... Elle s'est suicidée, il y a de ça, cinq mois après sa mort... Tony l'a pas supporté, et à chercher l'assassin de son père.

\- C'est triste... Marmonna Clint aussi bien pour Bucky mais aussi pour Tony.

\- Il l'a pas fait exprès... Son père battait sa mère... Il a cru que c'était pareil avec les parents de Tony... Il ne savait pas que sa mère était à moitié folle... Il l'a vu crier dessus, il a pas réfléchit... Avoua Pietro. "Ne pense pas que je prends la défense de Bucky. Mais je crois que j'aurais sûrement refait paraillement à sa place. J'ai perdu mes parents durant la guerre de sokovie et..." Pietro se tut, reparler de ses parents lui faisait toujours autant mal malgré que ça fait déjà seize longues années.

\- Je suis désolé... Chuchota Clint en serrant le gamin contre lui.

\- Et en même temps... Je comprends Tony.. ça doit être dur ce qu'il vit... Lâcha le jeune en pleurant. "Sa mère s'est suicidée... Mais... Bucky est innocent, c'était juste un accident."

\- Je comprends... Ne t'inquiètes pas... Et puis il a dû remonté la filière. Ton beau frère était sûrement dur à retrouver. Tout doit être au nom de ta sœur...

\- Il a sut par une connaissance que Bucky sortait avec la sœur de Pietro Maximoff... Et puis nous était au procès elle et moi. Et nous voilà... Lâcha Pietro en s'effondrant.

\- Et nous voilà enfermés dans une salle de bain par un fou furieux qui... Il te violait depuis le début.. Chuchota Clint choqué, qui commençait à tout comprendre...

\- C'était soit ça, ou soit il te faisait du mal... Murmura Pietro toujours dans les bras de son père de famille parfait.

\- T'aurais dû le laisser faire... Qu'est ce que t'en avais à foutre de moi.

\- Tu es père de famille... Et... Et... Et il a tout de suite comprit que tu me plaisait. Avoua le jeune en baissant la tête.

Clint releva son visage. "Je te plais vraiment?" Le jeune tenta d'esquiver le regard du plus vieux mais Clint l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau. " Pietro... Je te plais vraiment?"

Le jeune hocha de la tête en pleurant.

\- Ne pleure pas... Je suis là.. Lâcha t'il en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Clint caressa doucement ses cheveux, jusqu'à que le jeune se calme contre lui.

La porte se déverouilla, les hommes se serrerent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Comme c'est mignon... Levez-vous. Ordonna Tony. Les hommes hésitèrent et se levèrent finalement Tony les emmena dans la chambre et les ligota sur le lit. Il les baillonna pour éviter qu'ils rameutent tous le quartier, lui s'en alla dormir sur le canapé.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le jour se leva et Tony entra dans la chambre, il emmena Pietro prendre sa douche puis le ramena à nouveau dans le lit. Clint fut envoyé à la douche également. Sous la douche, Clint pleurait à chaude larmes. Il entendait Pietro pleurer et se débattre. Ce fumier abusait encore de lui. Tony vint finalement lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Ton mec a appelé sa sœur. Dès que ce fils de pute arrive, tu pourras repartir. L'informa Tony.

Clint acquessa mais ne comptait pas partir sans lui, sans Pietro. Il ne laisserait pas entre ses mains.

\- En attendant, on va s'éclater à trois... Tu as le choix... Soit, je m'occupe de lui, soit, c'est toi... Mais je vous regarde, cela va sans se dire... Alors que choisis-tu? Demanda Tony.

\- C'est à Pietro de prendre cette décision. Je ne veux pas le violer.

\- Qui te parle de viol... Il est tout ouïe, lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Bon, c'est réglé ce sera toi! Pietro! J'ai une surprise pour toi. Lâcha Tony en emmenant Clint dans la chambre.

\- Il va te faire l'amour.

\- quoi? Qu'est ce...

\- Je vais te faire l'amour Pietro... Murmura Clint en s'avança vers lui. Pietro hocha négativement de la tête. Mais Clint s'approcha de son oreille. "Je te ferais aucun mal... C'est soit moi, soit lui..."

Pietro ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Clint lui fasse l'amour dans de tel conditions. Il commencait à connaître Tony et il se doutait que s'il comprenait qu'il en avait envie, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

\- Oh, oui Clint... fais moi l'amour... Lâcha Pietro.

Clint commença à lui embrasser le torse tandis le jeune se tortillait directement de plaisir. Il remonta sur sa gorge, tout en le parsemant de baiser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurerent et Pietro entreprit un vrai baiser. Il savait que ça foutrait le brun en rogne.

Leurs lèvres se percuterent, leur langue glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. "Je suis désolé Clint... Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses." Murmura le gamin.

\- Tu sera obligé... Chuchota à nouveau Clint mais Pietro savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il feint de gémir longuement puis Tony râla.

\- Non! Tout compte fait ça me va pas. Vire de là, toi. Lâcha t'il à Clint. Il attacha Perfect Daddy au radiateur et Tony reprit les choses en mains. Il grimpa sur Pietro et le caressa devant Clint qui bouillonnait.

\- Arretez! Arrêtez... S'il vous plait. Éclata Clint en sanglots. "On fera ce que vous voulez Tony... Mais par pitié arrêter de lui faire du mal..." Le supllia t'il.

\- Oh... C'est trop mignon... Tony se releva. "Maintenant que vous êtes open vous aussi. Ça ne sert plus à rien de vous garder ici... Je préfère Pietro... il se débat, il crie, il jure, et gémit.. 'Perfect daddyyyyy, prends moiiiii.' Levez vous Clint! Ordonna Tony.

Tony détacha le père de famille et l'emmena dans le salon. Il l'attacha sur une chaise et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il glissa ses mains sous son maillot, et lui pinça les tétons. Clint se retint de crier. Il ne voulait pas que Pietro entende quoi que se soit.

Tony, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, déboutonna le jean de Clint et sortit son membre. Clint avait toujours les yeux fermés. Et tentait de faire abstraction à tout ça.

Tony le caressa lentement regardant les traits du visages de Clint se crisper.

Tony accéléra ses va et vient sur le membre de Clint puis se releva. "Bien... Au tour de Pietro à présent."

\- Non! Prenez-moi à sa place... Le supllia le père de famille.

Tony sourit, à présent, chacun des deux le suppliait de lui faire l'amour pour sauver l'autre, c'était jubilatoire.


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect daddy

Chapitre 06

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Tony sourit, à présent, chacun des deux le suppliait de lui faire l'amour pour sauver l'autre, c'était jubilatoire.

Il retourna voir Pietro et le masturba également. "Clint a aimé lui aussi." Lança Tony pour faire chier le gosse.

Il détacha ensuite ses mains et le força à lui faire une gâterie. Pietro s'executait sans rien dire. Il préférait Tony avec lui, plutôt qu'avec Clint.

Tony s'excitait plus de plus. Les lèvres de ce gosse sur son sexe lui procurait une douce sensation. Il était même presqu'au bord de l'extase. Il se releva et emmena à nouveau Pietro dans le salon.

Il l'envoya auprès de Clint. "Allez... À son tour.. suce le..." Ordonna Tony.

Pietro regarda Tony, puis celui ci l'attrappa ses cheveux et le força à faire une gâterie à Clint.

Clint ferma les yeux. Il se retenait de quoique se soit. Il entendait que le jeune souffrait. Tony dirigeait les mouvements de Pietro et était brusque avec lui et en même temps, les va et vient de Pietro sur lui procurait une vive sensation.

Il retenait ses gémissements de plaisir. Il n'avait pas le droit de gémir de plaisir alors que Tony forçait Pietro à le faire. Tony remarqua le trouble de Clint.

\- C'est qu'il aime ça, ton cochon. Regarde son visage. Lâcha Tony en forçant Pietro à le regarder.

Clint tentait de ne rien montrer mais Pietro le remarqua également.

\- Continu à le sucer! Ordonna t'il tandis qu'il baissait le survêtement de Pietro et le pénétrait sans ménagement.

Au bout de quelques va et vient, Tony détacha les mains de Clint qui glissèrent dans les cheveux de Pietro. Il ne se retenait plus à présent. Il ne pouvait pas. Les va et vient du gamin étaient tellement exquis. Tony profita que Clint saisissait la tête de Pietro pour masturber le jeunot.

Pietro était coincé entre les deux hommes. Il sentait que Clint prenait du plaisir et de ce fait en prenait également. Même les accoups de Tony en lui, lui procurait à présent une douce sensation.

Les gémissements commencèrent à retentir dans l'appartement vide tandis que Clint était à deux doigts de jouir... "Pietro..." Murmura t'il.

\- Oh... Pietro, tu entends... Perfect daddy aime ça... Oh... Ça m'exciiiite... Lâcha Tony d'une voix roque tandis qu'il se déversait en lui. Clint suivit de près le brun et se répandit dans sa bouche.

Pietro avala la semense et se laissa tomber contre le brun qui continuait à le masturber ardemment. Clint se pencha vers le jeune et attrappa ses lèvres. Un doux baiser s'orchestra entre les hommes. Pietro rejoignit les deux autres peu après, gémissant dans la bouche de Clint.

\- Oh...mon dieu... C'était trop bon... vous êtes bandant... Et je suis pas gay, hein... Les rassura Tony.

\- Je suis désolé Pietro. Murmura Clint qui s'en voulait à présent.

\- Ne t'en veux pas Clint, il a aimé... N'est ce pas...

Pietro regarda Clint et lui sourit faussement, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire où faire d'autre. C'était le signe qui ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Bon, ben, après cette matinée sympathique on va se manger un truc non? Moi j'ai la dalle, pas vous? Demanda Tony.

Les hommes le regardèrent ahuris, comment Tony pouvait-il passer du coq à l'âne ainsi. "Pietro? Je suis sûre que tu es bon cuisinier. Et tu es un peu chez toi ici. Concocte nous un plat."

Pietro regarda Clint, celui ci lui fit signe de les laisser seul. Tony fut satisfait de la réponse de Clint. Pietro s'en alla dans la cuisine tandis que Tony et Clint restaient sur le canapé. "Amène-nous l'apéro aussi!" Lança Clint.

\- Voilà une bonne idée. Déclara Tony. "Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre tout les deux."

Clint sourit, ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur mais il fallait passer à l'offensive. Pour sauver leur peau, il fallait qu'un des deux se rapproche de Tony pour pouvoir la lui faire à l'envers.

Pietro de son côté, bouillonnait, lui ne comprenait pas le comportement de Clint. Jouait-il avec lui? Avec ses sentiments ? S'était-il foutu de sa gueule depuis le départ ? Le jeune leur rapporta une bouteille de whisky, une canette de soda et deux verres.

Tony regarda le jeune de biais. "Tu ne t'ai pas pris un verre?"

\- Je ne bois pas.

\- D'accord, appel-nous lorsque ça sera prêt.

Pietro s'engouffra dans la cuisine et chercha un couteau. Ce putain d'enfoiré avait tout viré. Voilà pourquoi il les avaient enfermé, pour tout virer les armes qui étaient dans ce foutu appartement. Pietro sorti un paquet de pâtes et un pot de sauce bolognaise. Il plongea les pâtes dans l'eau tandis qu'il entendait les rires de celui qu'il aimait et celui qui le violait.

Tony riait aux éclats, Clint le rejoignit. "J'adore... Vous pensiez qu'il était gigolo.!" Lança Tony en riant encore.

\- À vrai dire... Vous n'êtes pas tout jeune... Donc oui... Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse tiens... Lâcha Clint en ricanant doucement.

\- Vous alliez voir des gigolos? Demanda Tony.

\- Des gigolos? Non j'avais pas les moyens... Je faisais du tir à l'arc et je peux vous assurer Tony que quatre vingt pour cent des archers sont gays... Et comme j'étais super bon... Au tir à l'arc, ça va s'en dire... Ajouta Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "J'avais pas vraiment besoin de les payer. C'est plutôt eux qui me payaient.. je leur donnais des cours." Ajouta Clint fièrement.

\- En gros, pour les appreniez à tirer à l'arc et ils vous payiiez en vous les laissant les tirer. Lança le brun se demandant si ce père parfait ne jouait pas la comédie.

\- C'est ça...

\- C'est sympa comme histoire... Vous devriez écrire un livre sur ça... "Les balivernes de Perfect daddy." Lança Tony en fronçant les yeux, ayant comprit le manège de Clint.

\- Vous me croyez pas? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi je vous croirais? Questionna Tony en croisant les bras, les sourcils toujours foncés.

\- Pourquoi pas... Dit seulement Clint en souriant. "Perfect daddy... D'où vous tenez ce surnom?" Rebondit Clint de suite, ne laissant pas aux bruns le temps d'avoir des doutes sur ses dires.

\- Vous êtes l'homme idéal, veuf avec trois enfants... Habitant dans une jolie ferme... Perfect daddy! Lâcha Tony. "Que faites vous comme travail dites moi?"

\- Si je vous dis prof de sport, vous n'allez pas me croire? Demanda Clint tentant de dire un semblant de vérité.

\- Non. Confirma Tony.

\- Et pourtant... Lacha Clint en croisant les jambes. Il attrappa son verre et en bu une longue gorgée.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous me menez en bateau Perfect daddy mais j'aime votre culot. Acquessa Tony en attrappant son verre également.

\- Mon culot?

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous essayez de me charmer. Avoua Tony en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Oh... Charmer est bien grand mot... Charmer fait référence à des sentiments et je n'en ai pas, pour personne. Lâcha Clint. Il posa son verre sur la table et reprit. "J'ai 44 ans et ça fait 20 mois que Laura s'en est allé... Autant dire que ça faisait 20 mois que je n'avais pas eut de douce sensation comme celles ci..." Déclara Clint le sourire aux lèvres, fermant les yeux à ce doux souvenir. "Surtout venant d'un homme... Les femmes ne sont pas aussi méticuleuse que les hommes pour ce genre de chose." Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Ah ça.. j'ai bien vu la différence... Pietro à une bouche exquise. Avoua Tony en souriant.

Clint sourit... "Je ne vous le ferais pas dire..." Tony rit nerveusement, il avait toujours un doute sur les intentions de Clint et à la fois qui d'autre que lui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Pietro lui faisait une gâterie. Personne.

\- Je vous aime bien Perfect daddy, je vous aime bien. Déclara Tony.

\- Le repas est prêt. Lâcha le jeune le regard baissé, le visage triste.

\- Allons manger ! Lança Tony en se levant.

Clint suivi le brun dans la cuisine. Pietro les servit en silence. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Que faisait-il? Que faisait Clint? Le jeune mangea en silence tandis que Clint et Tony s'excitaient sur le gamin face à eux. Pietro n'osait plus les regarder, il sentait leur regard sur lui. Tony s'emoustillait devant le jeune, Clint l'avait remarqué et tenta une approche tandis que le repas se finissait. Lentement,il glissa sa main sur la cuisse du brun, et s'approcha de son oreille. "J'ai envie de lui."

\- Il m'appartient! Répondit sèchement Tony à haute voix. Pietro releva la tête et fronça les yeux vers Clint qui fit semblant de faire la moue, il s'approcha à nouveau de son oreille.

\- Et vous? Vous allez me laisser sur la béquille? S'amusa de dire Clint.

\- Je ne suis pas passif de toute façon. Faudra vous contenter d'autre chose. Chuchota Tony.

\- Moi non plus... Mais. Commença par dire Clint mais Tony le stoppa aussitôt.

\- Mais?

\- Ça fait presque 30 ans que je n'ai rien fais... Mais peut-être que si le coup en vaut la chandelle... Insinua Clint en se mordant la lèvre, malgres que Tony ne le voyait pas..

Le brun pivota sa tête et sourit en coin, flatté de cette révélation. "Croyez-moi Clint, va le vaut..." Ronronna Tony.

\- Juste vous et moi... Je veux pas que le gosse me voit comme ça. C'est pas donné à tout le monde de me voir ainsi.

Tony sourit, conquis par les phrases du professeur. Son égo flatté, Tony déclara. "Bien... Donnez moi de la corde Clint." Lâcha t'il à haute voix. Clint sourit et se leva fièrement, narguant le gosse au passage. Il attrappa la corde et le ligota devant le regard terrorisé et probablement déçu de Pietro.

La corde en place, Tony se leva et tendit la main à Clint qui en se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prêt à passer à l'acte.

Tony emmena le père dans la chambre, et s'assit sur le lit. Clint ne laissa pas réfléchir le brun et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Tony regardait le blond défaire à un à un ses boutons lentement et ça ne lui plaisait guère. "Clint depechez-vous." Marmonna Tony.

\- Êtes-vous pressé ?

\- Pour tout vous dire... Oui... Déshabillez-vous Clint. Ordonna Tony.

\- Tony... Laissez moi en-

\- Non! Déshabillez-vous Clint! Tout de suite ! Coupa le brun sèchement.

Clint avala sa salive. "D'accord... Il faut que je vous dises Tony... Ça fait trente ans que..."

Tony sourit sadiquement. "C'est comme si vous étiez puceau à nouveau." S'amusa de dire le brun.

\- C'est ça... Avoua Clint seulement.

\- J'essayerais de ne pas vous faire du mal. Déclara le brun.

Clint le remerci en hochant de la tête puis se deshabilla sous le regard du brun ténébreux. Clint n'était plus aussi confiant et sûre de lui a présent, heureusement que Tony était physiquement bandant, car sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu bander.


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect daddy

Chapitre 07

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint le remerci en hochant de la tête puis se deshabilla sous le regard du brun ténébreux. Clint n'était plus aussi confiant et sûre de lui à présent, heureusement que Tony était physiquement bandant, car sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu bander.

En boxer, Clint grimpa à nouveau sur Tony et commença à lui dévorer le cou. Tony glissa les mains sur ses fesses et les serra entre ses doigts. Clint léchait à présent le cou de Tony et le fit basculer sur le lit pour le charmer. Il attrappa ses poignets, puis descendit sa langue sur son sternum.

Tony tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Clint, c'était lui le maître du jeu, Clint sourit et ne le laissa pas faire. Le brun ne fut pas ravi et se défit sèchement du professeur.

Clint le regarda surpris, le brun se releva en emportant les fesses du blond qui était à présent dans les bras de Tony. C'était trop bizarre. se dit Clint. Il se sentait comme une poupée, comme un objet. Tony pivota puis le plaqua sur le lit. "Je suis l'actif, alors sois passif." Lâcha Tony.

Clint fut choqué par la révélation, mais sourit, pour ne pas montrer ses angoisses. Tony défit sa ceinture tandis que l'autre était allongé sur le dos. "Tony... Je ferais le passif volontier si vous n'êtes pas brutal." Murmura tout de même Clint.

Tony le regarda de biais et hésita à poursuivre quoique ce soit. Clint remarqua l'hésitation du brun et glissa sa main sous son boxer, se caressant doucement. "Il faut que je sois un minimum excité... Venez Tony..." Ajouta t'il une voix suave.

\- Continuez Clint... Chuchota Tony en se glissant entre ses jambes. Les mains du brun glissèrent sur les cuisses de Clint, puis sur ses abdos... "Caressez-vous Clint..."

Le père de famille ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction à la situation. Bien que sa propre main caressait son sexe, il s'imagina tout autre chose. Il ne pensait pas à Pietro, ni même à sa défunte épouse. Il ne voulait pas les associés à ça. À la place, il s'imagina son tout premier Flirt, son tout premier homme. Il commença doucement à prendre du plaisir, tandis que les mains de Tony se balladaient sur lui.

Tony descendit ses mains et enleva le boxer du père de famille modèle. "Tony..." Ronronna Clint.

\- Vous m'excitez tellement Clint. Murmura à son tour Tony en déboutonnant son jean.

Clint ne dit rien et accéléra ses mouvements, pressant ses propres doigts sur son sexe. Il joua avec son frein, faisant monter la pression pour ne pas reculer. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, c'était leur seul solution pour que Tony soit un minimum docile. Tony se caressait lui aussi lentement d'une main, l'autre s'était glissé entre les fesses de Clint.

Clint ouvrit les yeux un moment pour épier le brun, celui ci lui sourit le regard lubrique, excité comme jamais. Tony se lécha les lèvres puis plongea son annulaire et son index dans la bouche de Clint avant de caresser à nouveau l'antre du père modèle. Clint ferma les yeux à nouveau, il fallait absolument qu'il se rappel de sa première fois. Comment le plus brute de l'équipe de foot avait été si doux avec lui. Mais l'introduction en lui le fit sursauter tout de même, poussant par la même occasion, un petit cri.

Le père serra les dents et accéléra ses mouvements sur lui même tentant de se rappeler de ses douces caresses et de ses baisers intenses. Il se rappela de la fine moustache que portait son amant de l'époque qui irritait sa peau lorsqu'il lui dévorait le cou. C'était une douce torture, car les baisers de ce garçons, lui plaisait. Qu'importait qui il était, quel sexe, tout ce que voulait Clint à l'époque était de découvrir le plaisir de la chaire.

Ce souvenir le détendit un peu, tony pouvait à présent aisément faufiler ses doigts en lui. Clint tenta de se souvenir de la sensation qu'il éprouvait à l'époque mais ça faisait tellement Longtemps qu'il n'arrivait pas plus se détendre que ça. Il fallait pourtant qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Clint fini par réouvrir ses yeux et tomba sur le regard de Tony. "Alors Clint... Vous avez l'air d'apprécier." Le titilla t'il.

\- Taisez-vous Tony.

\- Oh que non... J'ai envie de vous Perfect Daddy. Perfect Daddy, ce surnom lui fit aussitôt retombé. Tony n'était pas son premier mec, et il était loin de l'être. Il était peut être bandant mais jamais, il n'eprouvait quelques chose à son égard.

\- Prenez-moi Tony. Ordonna Clint pour en finir en plus vite.

Tony sourit et s'enfonça directement en lui. Clint sentit la douleur se propager en lui. Il arrêta même un moment de se caresser puis chercha une échappatoire mentale. Pietro... La douce sensation de ses lèvres contre lui. Ce n'était pas la pipe du siècle, mais elle avait été faite avec amour. Le père de famille reprit son sexe en main et se masturba lentement imaginant son nouvel ami à la place de Tony.

Bien que Tony n'était pas brutal avec lui, Clint était tout de même crispé. Il s'imagina les courbes de Pietro. Elles étaient parfaites, encore plus que celle de l'ailier droit à la fac. Pietro était parfait. Musclé et fin. Doux et protecteur. Gentil et drôle Un sourire à tomber, un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait envers lui. Clint commença réellement à se laisser aller et commençait à gémir doucement.

\- Lâchez-vous Clint, faites lui entendre comme vous aimez ça... Lâcha Tony, cherchant à ce que Pietro entende toute la scène.

\- Allez-y Tony... Lâcha Clint pour qu'il en finisse avec lui, tentant de se retenir de gémir trop bruyamment.

Le brun ronronna et accéléra ses mouvements, Clint gémit de plus belle. Les décibels montaient, tellement Clint aimait les accoups de l'autre. Sa main serrait sa queue de toute ses forces sentant l'orgasme venir petit à petit. Tony devint moins doux à mesure où il le pilonnait, il se déchaînait en lui. Et Clint, bien qu'il ne le devrait pas, aimait ca. "Ohhhhh... Perfect Daddy... Putain... "

\- Oh... Tony! Oui... Hummmm Lâcha Clint finalement, se retenant plus de profiter de ce moment, laissant s'échapper un gémissement qui se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement.

Le brun fit quelques mouvements rapides avant de ressortir et d'éjaculer sur le torse de Clint qui lui, était à deux doigts de jouir... Tony le regarda se masturber ardemment et souriait doucement. "Oh... Vous êtes tout excité... Tu es un vrai petit cochon..." Susurra le brun s'approchant du sexe de Clint. Il passa juste sa langue sur le gland de Clint, puis ses lèvres. La douce sensation de lèvres sur Clint fut un tel plaisir qu'il finit par se répandre dans la bouche de Tony qui laissa couler sa semence le long de son sexe.

Clint à bout de souffle resta ainsi, allongé sur le lit. Tony ricana et se laissa tomber lui aussi sur la couverture. "Vous êtes carrément mieux que le gamin." Avoua soudainement Tony.

\- J'ai pas plus d'expérience pourtant. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- C'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait de meilleurs soupes. Déclara Tony.

Clint grimaça à la métaphore. C'était pas glorieux. "Ça vous dérange si je prend une douche?"

\- Allez-y Clint, je vous en prie. Déclara le brun en souriant pleinement.

Clint s'engouffra aussitôt dans la salle bain et se prit une longue douche. Il s'en voulait de s'être donné ainsi. Il savait ce qu'il faisait en couchant de plein grès avec cet homme mais n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait aimé à ce point. Pietro l'avait-il entendu ? Si c'était le cas, il lui dirait qu'il simulait l'orgasme. Clint était maintenant honteux, non pas d'avoir couché avec lui mais surtout d'avoir aimé.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à adoucir Tony, il fallait maintenant emmener Pietro dans son plan séduction. Tony était parfois à deux doigts de céder face à Pietro. À deux, ils arriveraient carrément à leurs fins. Le plus dur serait de faire comprendre au gosse qu'il fallait qu'il marche avec lui. C'était pas gagné surtout s'il avait entendu comment Tony l'avait fait monter au septieme ciel.

Clint fini par sortir de la salle de bain, il sourit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Tony ne l'avait pas enfermé, c'était déjà ça. En passant dans l'entrée, Clint aperçu un répondeur. Le téléphone était débranché mais il pouvait se servir de la boite vocale. Il déplaça le répondeur près du salon et appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement. Si tout ça tournerait mal, peut-être que les flics écouteront la bande. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le salon où le brun l'attendait avec un bon café. Il chercha Pietro des yeux aussitôt. "Où est le mioche?"

\- Dans la chambre... je l'ai attaché au lit. Répondit seulement Tony, un café à la main.

\- Qu'allez-vous lui faire? Demanda tout de même le père de famille.

\- Seriez-vous jaloux Clint? S'amusa de dire le brun ténébreux.

Clint sourit en coin. "Un peu... C'est pour moi?" Demanda Clint en saisissant la tasse.

\- Je vous en prie. Répondit le brun en souriant pleinement. "Asseyez-vous Clint, attendons son Bucky chéri."

Clint sourit et se demanda depuis quand Tony appelait le beau frère de Pietro, Bucky. Et pourquoi chéri. Il y tenait, et c'était normal non ? Il s'assit à ses côtés. Maintenant que Pietro était attaché, il lui fallait un plan pour le faire revenir parmis eux. "Dites-moi Tony, que faites vous comme métier?"

\- Je suis dans le commerce international. Lui apprit t'il.

\- Oh... Un commercial. S'enquerra se dire Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Administratif. Ajouta Tony.

\- Et... Le commercial administratif partagerait sa vie avec... Quelqu'un? Demanda finalement Clint.

\- Pourquoi cette question? Seriez-vous intéressé pour partager la vôtre avec un commercial ? Se moquait le brun.

\- C'est la question que je me pose... Déclara Clint en ricanant, puis reprit plus sérieusement. "J'ai tout accompli. J'ai un métier que j'aime, j'ai trois enfants, je suis veuf... Et... Et vous êtes trop bandant... Il me manque plus que je sois comblé niveau sexe... Et je pense que vous seriez parfait pour ce rôle là, Biensure je ne vous demande pas de vivre avec moi... Juste de nous voir de temps en temps." Ajouta Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas Clint... Je suis pas gay... Ajouta le brun.

\- Et bien c'est dommage. Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'apprécier. Sous entendu Clint.

\- J'apprécie... Confirma tout de même Tony.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire... On devrait abandonner le gamin. Son beau frère va venir, avec ou sans lui. Restons à deux Tony. Lança Clint en s'approchant du brun.

\- Sûrement pas... Il est trop bandant. Lacha le brun en se mordant la lèvre. Clint le copia et fit de même. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Il lui fallait un autre plan. Attester était la meilleure solution se dit-il.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est bandant... et... C'est aussi vrai qu'il très docile... Il s'est laissé faire de a à z. Lacha Clint en souriant tout en fermant les yeux. "Pour un gars qui se disait forcé..." Ajouta Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- C'etait la première fois qu'il était comme ça... C'est parce que vous êtiez là.. D'habitude il se débat... il est capricieux... Ronchonna Tony en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est parce que vous lui faites mal... Carressez-le, dites-lui que vous l'aimez. Regardez, ça a marché avec moi. Déclara Clint fièrement.

\- C'est parce que vous le vouliez bien aussi.

\- C'est vrai, mais.. Pliez-vous parfois à ses exigences. _L'osier plie mais ne rompt jamais_. Souvenez vous de ça... Ajouta Clint qui ne savait plus qui dire où faire pour que Pietro soit un tantinet plus libre. Tony fonça les yeux puis sourit.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison Clint, Faudrait que je sois plus souple avec lui.

\- Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de le violer. Lâcha Clint soudainement, serrant les dents pour que son plan fonctionne.

\- Oui aussi... Appellez-le...

\- Je l'appelle ? Dit Clint qui n'arrivait plus à se défaire de sourire.

\- À deux, on va bien réussir à le charmer complétement. J'aimerai trop qu'il se donne de lui-même. Lâcha Tony.

\- Moi aussi... Confirma Clint en roulant des yeux, tout en se levant, déterminé. "Laissez Tony, je vais chercher notre petit cupidon."

\- C'est "mon" cupidon! Pesta Tony. S'était tout de même pas gagné se dit Clint.

Aussitôt le brun parti Clint se leva et alla faire un café avant que ça ne dégénère à nouveau. Il prépara deux café puis lançait le troisième lorsque Tony l'appela. "Clint?!"


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect Daddy

Chapitre 08

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Aussitôt le brun parti, Clint se leva et alla faire un café avant que ça ne dégénère à nouveau. Il prépara deux café puis lançait le troisième lorsque Tony l'appela. "Clint?!"

Tiens, ce n'était plus perfect daddy se dit le père. "Dans la cuisine!" Lui répondit-il finalement. Il finit de préparer le café puis revint la bouche en cœur. Il déposa deux tasses sur la table basse. "Je nous préparé un café." Dit'il en sentant deux paires de yeux posés sur lui. Une paire avait le regard lubrique, bestiale, puant le cul à quinze mille. L'autre un regard triste, déçu, probablement dégouté et en même temps emplit d'amour.

Clint se précipita dans la cuisine, pour amener le dernier café, il se dépêcha à revenir parmis eux. Il ne voulait pas les laisser trop longtemps seul. Il s'installa aux côté de Tony, qui était à côté de Pietro. "Quand arrive ton charmant beau frère Pietro?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions Clint! Pesta Tony furieux. Clint avala sa salive difficilement, c'était qu'il faisait peur parfois. Tony puis reprit calmement. "Quand arrive ton beau frère?" Demanda t'il au jeune.

\- Il... Il ne devrait pas tarder... Bafouilla Pietro appeuré par la situation.

\- Excusez-moi Tony... Chuchota Clint dans l'oreille du brun afin de se faire pardonner.

\- Oh... Ce n'est rien Clint... Lâcha Tony en s'approchant dangereusement des lèvres du père. Clint joua le jeu et embrassa à pleine bouche le brun. "Tu es tout pardonné voyons." Ajouta t'il ensuite. Tony regarda un instant le jeune et lui semblait choqué par ce geste. Voir même jaloux. "Que se passe t'il Pietro. Serais-tu jaloux?"

Pietro hocha négativement de la tête tout en la baissant. Le jeune n'aurait pas ou dire ce quil ressentait a ce moment. Était ce de la jalousie de voir clint et Tony jouer ensemble. Ou bien se la déception, ou meme de la rancœur. "Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas Clint, mais Pietro est fou de vous." Déclara Tony.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Lâcha Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Mais vous m'appartenez... Tout les deux... Ajouta le fou furieux.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es fou de moi?! Titilla Clint.

\- Non... Dit seulement le jeune, trop en colère contre lui. Tony ricana ainsi que Clint.

\- C'est moi qu'il aime... Ajouta Tony en remontant le visage du gamin qui se vu volé un baiser par le brun. Tony passa ses bras de chaque côté, attrappant Clint et Pietro dans ses bras, les serrant contre lui. "Vous êtes trop bandant tout les deux. Toi, t'es trop réticent.." Lança t'il à Pietro. "Et j'aime ça. Et toi... T'es complètement épanoui, j'aime ça aussi. Vous êtes à l'opposé tout les deux." Ajouta Tony en embrassant tout d'abord le père puis le plus jeune. Clint sourit amplement en regardant Pietro dans les yeux. Il avait l'air si terrorisé, comment allait-il pouvoir lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu?

\- Si tu es sage mon Pietro chou, je te laisserais l'embrasser... Lança Tony à Pietro.

\- Je veux pas... Marmonna le jeune, la tête plaquée contre Tony, trop dégouté par le comportement de ce père parfait.

\- Oh... Fit Tony surpris.

\- Oh?! Je ne te plaîs plus? Lança Clint déçu.

\- Non. Dit le jeune en regardant ailleurs que le beau regard du père de famille.

\- Embrasse-moi! Exigea Clint, jouant un peu plus dans le jeu.

\- Non! Cracha Pietro. Mais Tony attrappa le col de son t shirt et le rapprocha de son binôme.

\- Fais ce qu'il te dit. Exigea le brun.

\- Non... Murmura Pietro, qui se faisait du mal en ne cessant pas à la tentation.

\- Embrasse-le Clint... Ordonna Tony.

Le professeur lui lança un sourire carnassier et s'approcha des lèvres du gamin. Le jeune ne laissait pas faire, et Clint tenta le tout pour le tout. Il rompit le baiser et embrassa son cou puis le lobe de son oreille. "Laisse-toi faire Pietro, joue le jeu, c'est notre seule issue." Le jeune tressaillit de surprise, et de soulagement, il feint le plaisir.

\- Hop hop hop... Ne vous n'existez pas trop les cochons. Embrasse-moi à nouveau toi! Cracha Tony à Clint en lui agrippant le maillot. Leurs lèvres s'ecraserent et Clint se faufilait peu à peu sur Tony, voulant dominer la situation. Tony apprécia l'initiative et plaqua sa main dans les cheveux de Pietro pour l'attirer dans le cou du père parfait. Pietro dû s'exécuter et déposa de chaste baiser sur la peau de Clint qui frissonna au contact.

Clint continua à embrasser le brun puis attrapa les lèvres de Pietro. Tony jubilait de les voir ainsi. Leurs lèvres glissaient les unes contre les autres, leurs langues se cherchaient. Tony allait embrasser Pietro à son tour lorsque Clint s'interrefa entre les deux.

\- Tu deviens possessif là.. Pietro aussi à le droit de m'embrasser. Le gronda Tony.

\- Pas trop... Lâcha Clint feignant d'être jaloux que Pietro n'approche trop Tony. Les hommes se calmerent et Pietro semblait plus détendu. Tony le remarqua. "Pourquoi es-tu si calme Pietro?"

\- Tu me manques Tony... Et Clint aussi. Avoua le gamin.

\- Oh... Tu avais raison mon chou... Le mioche est fou de moi... Tu mérites un bisou. Lança Clint à Tony. Il lui donna un simple baiser puis se retourna vers Pietro. "Et toi aussi." Lâcha Clint en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Je vous aimes mes petits cochons." Abrégea t'il.

Tony rit à l'enthousiasme de Clint et proposa de boire l'apéro.

\- Très bonne idée. Lança Pietro soulager que ces échanges de baisers se terminent.

\- Tony a toujours de bonne idées. Ajouta Clint.

Clint se leva et alla chercher des verres, Tony attrappa la bouteille de la veille et les servit. Les trois homme trinquèrent. "À nous." Firent-ils tous ensemble avant de boire leur verre.

\- Allume donc la télé Pietro.

Le jeune s'exécuta et alluma la télévision puis se remit dans les bras du brun en oubliant pas d'emporter son verre avec lui. Clint sourit, Tony semblait calme, enfin, se dit-il. Peut-être qu'il finira pas arrêter d'être aux aguets et baisser sa garde. Peut-être qu'ils pourront reprendre l'avantage.

Les hommes regarderent la télé tout en vidant leur verre. Tony avait l'air de bien tenir à l'alcool, ce n'était surement pas le cas de Pietro qui se servait encore un verre. Clint se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop boire. Il fallait qu'il ait les idées claires.

Pietro semblait s'enfouir au creux des bras de Tony. Clint le regarda un instant, il avait l'air d'un bébé. Il avait l'air de manquer tellement d'amour. Les garçons regardait une série, tout calme, trop calme peut-être. Tony agrippa la bouteille et se reservit, Pietro lui présenta son verre qu'il remplit à nouveau. Le jeune lui fit un magnifique sourire, le remerciant de le faire boire pour oublier cet histoire. Ne pas penser, ne pas cogiter, attendre seulement que Bucky arrive en picolant.

\- Tu as l'air bien toi. Se moqua Tony de Pietro qui avait le regard d'un gars défoncé.

\- Ben, oui! Et quoi! Lacha Pietro avant de boire une gorgée. "Som spitý do nemoty." ( Je suis déchiré.) Marmonna Pietro en langue inconnue des deux hommes.

\- Oh laaa... S'il commence à parler yougoslave c'est mauvais signe... Lança Tony en fronçant les yeux.

\- Sokovien, et ce n'est pas mauvais signe... J'aime juste ma langue maternelle. Se justifiait le jeune.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de boire... Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où t'as trop bu? Demanda Tony doucement. Clint se demanda s'ils étaient en couple autrefois. Tony avait l'air tout de même attacher à Pietro.

\- Oh c'est bon... Ronchonna Pietro.

\- Pietro! Tu as joué à la marelle sur des pavés de 10 cm! Râla Tony.

Pietro éclata de rire, repensant à ce moment où il était heureux. Clint le suivit tout de suite dans son fou rire. Premièrement, il avouait que cet histoire était drôle, et qu'il aurait bien aimé voir ça. Et deuxièmement, il n'avait jamais vu Pietro ainsi. Souriant, se souciant de rien. Riant à plein poumon. Qu'il était beau comme ça.

\- Clint savez-vous faire la cuisine, je crains que notre fée du logis, ne soit plus apte à faire quoique se soit.

\- Je vais nous cuisiner un truc, cela vaut mieux pour lui je crois.

Clint retourna à la cuisine et fouilla les placard, mais n'y trouva pas grand chose. Il trouva leur sésame dans le congélateur. Des lasagnes surgelées. Il les mit au four puis revint vers les deux autres. Clint retrouva le duo qui se chamaillaient sur les actions faites par Pietro lors de sa dernière beuverie.

\- Tu t'étais rétalé comme une merde ce jour là... Lança Tony.

\- Tout le monde a rigolé ! Se défendait encore Pietro.

\- De toi!

Pietro roula des yeux et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tout les deux... Vous étiez réellement en couple?

Pietro regarda un instant Clint puis baissa les yeux. Le cœur de Clint batta la chamade, il ne s'était tout de même pas fait avoir encore une fois? Tony regarda un instant le plus jeune et lui caressa les cheveux avant de déclarer. "Lui, l'était... Il était avec moi, moi non."

Clint regarda Tony puis Pietro. Celui ci releva les yeux, puis haussa les épaules, fataliste. "C'est pas la première fois je me fais avoir. Ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière."

Clint se mordit la lèvre, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser cette question. "Allez... On va dire, on était ensemble deux mois..." Déclara cependant Tony.

\- Tu l'as dis toi même. Moi j'étais avec toi mais toi, non, tu m'utilisais. Rétorqua le jeune sèchement. Clint grimaça, il ne fallait pas mettre en rogne le brun mais Clint comprenait cependant sa rancune. C'était triste cette histoire. .

\- Oh mon petit Pietro... J'ai aimé partager avec toi ces deux mois... Murmura Tony en serrant Pietro contre lui. Profitant au passage de lui embrasser le cou. Le jeune se crispa aussitôt et Clint ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le faire. Il fallait qu'il rompt le truc maintenant et par lui même. Pietro était trop décontenancé pour le faire.

\- Et bien... Trinquons à vos deux mois passés... J'aurais bien voulu te voir jouer à la marelle toi. Se moquait Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pietro sourit en coin. Mission réussie pour Clint, il avait réussi à refaire sourire le gamin. Clint ouvrit la bouteille et les servit tous les trois. "On était un couple libre on va dire." Déclara Tony subitement.

\- T'as toujours était libre, toi. Marmonna Pietro.

\- On l'est tous les trois! À notre liberté les gars! Lança Clint en trinquant avec Tony puis Pietro qui ne souriait plus.

\- On fait un bon trio quand même. Déclara Tony, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je fais parti de votre trio? Je suis flatté. Lança Clint l'air gêné.

Tony lui sourit et lui déposa un baisers avant de déposer un baiser sur la nuque du jeune ayant la tête baissée.

\- Et moi mon bisou. Râla Clint envers Pietro pour détendre l'atmosphère, toujours. Le jeune releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne s'approcha pas pour autant, malgres qu'il en avait envie. Ce fut Clint qui réduisit l'espace entre eux. Un baiser chaste s'orchestra entre les deux.

\- Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux... Vous feriez un joli petit couple finalement.

Clint sourit à cette phrase. C'était bien là la première fois que Tony lançait une belle phrase, et il n'était pas en désaccord sur ça non plus. Ce gamin était vraiment tout mignon. Et Clint avait envie de le réconforter et de lui prouver que tout le monde ne ressemblait à ses ex ou à Tony tout simplement.

\- Vous savez bien que je vous préfère vous Tony. Lança Clint à contre cœur. Le brun lui sourit largement et attrappa sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Pietro soupira et roula des yeux.. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pietro, tu es jaloux." Titilla Tony.

\- En aucun cas... Lâcha le jeune exaspéré. Clint regarda Tony et pouffa de rire. "Si il est jaloux." Ajouta Tony en forçant le jeune à participer.

Le brun l'embrassa à son tour langoureusement tandis que Clint les regardait avec ardeur. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser ainsi. Et non un baiser chaste qu'il s'obligeait à faire pour ne pas lui voler l'interdis. Tony rompit le baiser et Clint accrocha les lèvres du brun pour reporter toute l'envie qu'il avait pour Pietro sur Tony.

Une main plaquée sur la nuque de Clint, Tony appuya leur étreinte sans relâcher la pression de ses doigts sur la nuque de Pietro. Le gamin ne s'enfuirait pas. C'était bien trop excitant pour Tony que d'avoir deux hommes qui l'embrassaient à tour de rôle.

Leur bouche glissait l'une contre l'autre, leur langues jouait entre elle lorsque Pietro les sépara soudainement. Quemandant à son tour un baiser. Il regarda les lèvres de Clint, puis celles de Tony.

Ce fut Tony qui pris la décision entre les rapprochant tout les deux. Leurs lèvres se percuterent aussitôt, Pietro glissa aussitôt sa main dans les cheveux de Clint, voulant sentir sa peau, son cuir chevelu. Leur langues glissait l'une contre l'autre lentement. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient parfois et Clint ne pu s'empêcher de glisser sa main sur le dos du jeune sentant la chaleur de son dos à travers le t shirt. Leur baiser était un mélange de douceur, de fougue et de passion. Le temps semblait s'arrêter pour les deux hommes. Mais pas pour Tony qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Du calme, du calme les garçons... Laissez moi s'en un peu. Chuchota Tony qui les séparait. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant et tout deux comprirent que ce qu'ils ressentaient était réciproque. Un moment de flottement s'invita dans la pièce puis la sonnerie du four les firent tous les trois sursauter.

\- Allez... Allons manger... Abrégea le brun.


	9. Chapter 9

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect Daddy

Chapitre 09

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le repas se passa comme n'importe quel repas. Les garçons ne pouvant pas profiter des uns des autres, discutèrent tranquillement. "Alors dites-nous, Clint, que faites-vous dans la vie?" Demanda Tony n'étant pas sûre que Clint soit vraiment professeur.

\- Je suis réellement professeur. Lança Clint.

\- Oh... Fit Tony. "Un homme cultivé."

\- De sport... Ajouta Clint en riant.

\- Oui, il me semble que vous l'aviez déjà dis. Quel tranche d'âge? Demanda Tony.

\- Ahhhhhhhh. Dit Pietro qui sourit à la nouvelle. Enfin un point commun avec son sauveur, lui qui était mordu de sport.

\- Quel tranche d'âge? Demanda Tony.

\- J'enseigne, enfin j'enseignais dans un lycée. J'ai pris un congé parental... Pour les enfants..

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai votre femme... Marmonna Tony puis il pouffa. "Vous deviez avoir des jeunot comme Pietro." Lâcha t'il ensuite devant un Pietro soupirant et roulant des yeux.

\- Ils étaient un peu plus jeune. Le plus vieux doit avoir 20 ans. 21 ans si redoublement. C'est un lycée professionnelle. On enseigne jusqu'au BTS. Ajouta Clint. C'est tout de même pas si loin se dit Pietro avec ses 26 ans.

\- Et bien Pietro n'a que 3 ans de plus. Ricana le brun.

\- Cinq. Marmonna le concerné.

Clint sourit à la moue de Pietro, tout compte fait même après deux mois de soit disant couple Tony ne savait rien de Pietro.

\- Les élèves me considèrent comme de leur âge. Ils trouvent que je fais plus jeune. Et croyez-moi, Pietro est plus mature qu'eux. Ce sont que des gosses, vivant chez papa, Maman. La plupart d'entre eux ont choisi cette filière pour satisfaire leur parents. Lâcha Clint qui défendit tout de même son petit protégé.

\- Quelle est leur filière? Demanda Tony par curiosité devant un Pietro qui ne cessait de soupirer. Qu'est ce que Tony en avait à foutre.

Clint rit. "Commerce..."

\- Ah... Nous avons donc un point commun. S'enquerra de dire Tony souriant.

\- Je vous rassure Tony, je ne connais rien au commerce. Déclara Clint en riant lui aussi.

\- Comment s'appelle cet établissement ?

\- Brighton.

\- Oh je connais... J'ai plusieurs stagiaire qui viennent de là bas. Ils vous connaissent sûrement. Ajouta Tony.

\- Sans doute, et vous, où avez-vous fait vos études? Retourna Clint.

\- Oh... Je n'ai pas pas pris de cours de commerce, je suis ingénieur en mécanique. Je commercialise mes joujoux, ma boîte est en expansion totale. Lança Tony fièrement. Stark industrie était sa seule réussite.

\- D'accord...

\- Et bien, ces lasagnes étaient succulentes. Déclara le brun.

\- Ouais. Lâcha le jeune, se sentant mis à l'écart.

\- Un café? Proposa Clint.

\- Volontier Clint. Lança Tony souriant, repu.

\- Pietro? Tu nous en fais un? Demanda Clint. Pietro fronça les yeux vers Clint. Il était serieux lui?

Le jeune hésita, fronçant les yeux, ne voulant pas servir de larbin. Il acquessa finalement et se leva. Clint attendit que Pietro commencait puis se leva à son tour. "Je vais débarrasser."

Tony se leva également, pour l'aider, mais Clint refusa. "Restez assis Tony, on s'occupe de tout." Lança Clint. Il empila les verres et les couverts puis les déposa dans l'évier.

\- Tiens-toi prêt Pietro. Chuchota Clint, profitant d'être à proximité de lui. Le jeune leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Clint revint vers la table, il empila les assiettes puis se plaça derrière Tony avant de l'assomer de la pile d'assiette. Le brun s'écroula sur sa chaises, il tenta de retrouver ses esprits et de se défendre mais Clint lui assena plusieurs coup de poing, qui l'assoma littéralement.

\- Pietro! De la corde!

Le jeune courut dans la chambre et détacha la corde. Il rejoignit aussitôt Clint qui tenait Tony fermement. Les hommes le ligoterent, puis Pietro pleura subitement.

\- Hey... C'est tout... Ça va aller Pietro... Chuchota Clint en prenant le gamin dans ses bras. Clint lui caressa les cheveux un instant mais le jeune passa aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou, s'effondrant dans ses bras. Clint l'entourait de son bras droit tandis que le gauche lui caressait toujours les cheveux, lui chuchotant tout bas. Que tout irait bien à présent.

Les hommes resterent bras dans les bras pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis Clint se détacha de Pietro en lui souriant tendrement. "Je suis vraiment désolé Clint..." Murmura encore Pietro.

\- Calme-toi... Assied-toi... Il faut je rebranche ce téléphone... Et que j'appelle mes gamins. Clint alla dans l'entrée, débrancha tout puis sourit lorsqu'il vu le répondeur toujours à la même place. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de sa voisine et priait pour qu'elle s'était occupé d'eux. La femme décrocha. "Allô." Dit une voix fatiguée.

\- Madame Carson c'est Clint.

\- Ooooooh vous êtes vivant ! Lança sa voisine visiblement soulagée.

\- Oui... Les enfants vont bien? Demanda Clint qui se doutait que c'était le cas.

\- Oui... Oui... Ils sont devant la télé, je vais les appeler.

\- Non! Laissez-les... Je... Je voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Que savent-ils?

\- Oh... J'ai appelé la police comme vous me l'aviez dit. Lança t-elle. Clint aperçut Pietro dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le jeune s'inquiètait lui aussi. Le professeur lui sourit tandis que la dame continuait son récit. "Et une dame m'a dit de ne rien leur dire..." Clint fit un geste de la tête à Pietro pour qu'il le rejoigne. "Que vous étiez allé dans la famille par exemple... Que vous est-il arrivé monsieur Clint?"

Pietro s'approcha doucement de Clint. Celui ci passa son bras autour de la taille de Pietro. Collant son buste sur le dos du jeune. Il soupira avant de dire. "Je.. un ami était en danger et... N'ayez crainte madame Carson tout s'est arrangé."

\- D'accord... Dit seulement la femme.

\- Je... Je sais pas quand je peux revenir... Je suis pas à côté. Et puis il faut que je contacte la police pour... Cet histoire... Je devrais sûrement faire une déposition... Je suis désolé de vous demander ça mais... pourriez-vous vous occuper d'eux encore un peu... La sœur de Laura a beaucoup à faire avec les siens.

Pietro regarda Clint puis tenta de partir préférant laisser Clint parler de sa vie familiale mais Clint lui attrappa la main, le retenant avec lui.

\- Oh oui.. Biensure.. ne vous inquiétez pas... Dit aussitôt Madame Carson.

\- Très bien... Un grand merci... Je vous rappel. Aurevoir et encore merci. Clint raccrocha et souffla.

\- Tes enfants vont bien?! S'inquiéta Pietro.

\- Oui... Oui, ils vont bien. Bon... Et ta soeur? Demanda Clint en attirant Pietro contre lui à nouveau.

\- Elle... J'en sais rien... Elle devrait arriver... Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Clint? Demanda Pietro inquiet des tournures.

\- Attendons ta sœur déjà... Tony ne peut plus nous nuire pour l'instant. Lança t'il.

\- D'accord... Fit le jeune en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi baisses-tu toujours la tête Pietro? Lâcha Clint en remontant son visage.

\- Je... Je me sens si fautif... Lâcha le jeune les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne le sois pas... Murmura Clint en dégageant une mèches de ses yeux. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte tandis que Clint se demandait si ce malheureux incident n'était pas un cadeau de dieu à la place car, grâce à ça, il avait rencontré quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait être heureux. Pietro sursauta. "Ta sœur sûrement." Lâcha Clint qui ouvrit la porte.

Clint fut envoyé contre le mur de l'entrée. Tandis que Pietro était tombé à la renverse, se retenant au guéridon. Clint fut surpris par un brun au cheveux mi long qui lui écrasa le cou de son bras.

\- C'est pas lui! Cria soudainement Pietro. C'est pas lui! Cria t'il en tentant de se relever.

L'homme regarda Pietro puis Clint à nouveau qui commençait à ne plus savoir bouger. C'est qu'il avait de la force ce gars là. Il relâcha Clint qui tomba au sol. "T'es qui toi?" Lâcha t'il à Clint.

\- Euh...

\- C'est... C'est... Il m'a sauvé ! Il était lui aussi prisonnier! Pesta Pietro.

\- Ah oui... Et qu'est ce qu'il te voulait à toi? Demanda l'homme à Clint en approchant son front vers le visage de Clint.

\- Mais rien Bucky! Il lui voulait rien... on l'a croisé en chemin et l'autre dingue a voulu le prendre avec! Où est Wanda?

\- En bas... Marmonna le brun.

Pietro poussa Bucky et sorti de l'appartement rejoignant sa sœur au rez de chaussée.

\- Où est ce gars? Demanda Bucky calmement à présent.

\- Dans la cuisine, on l'a assommé puis attaché. Lâcha Clint qui faisait craquer son cou.

Bucky se dirigea vers la cuisine, tandis que Clint souffla un bon coup. Et Pietro qui disait que son beau frère était sain d'esprit et non violent...

Il rejoignit l'homme qui regardait Tony en fronçant les yeux. Il regarda subitement Clint. "Qu'es ce que vous savez? Sur moi. Sur lui. Qu'est ce que Pietro vous a dit ?"

\- Vous voulez me l'a faire à l'envers? Vous pensez que Pietro m'ait menti ? Je sais tout ! Enfin. J'espère... Qu'est ce que vous allez faire?

\- J'en sais rien... Appeler les flics? Pour kidnapping et menace de mort... Lanca Bucky en haussant les épaules

\- J'ai des preuves de son kidnapping et plus... S'enquerra de dire de Clint.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui. Lâcha Clint qui sursauta lorsque Pietro revint d'un pas rapide.

\- Alors. Il s'est réveillé ? Demanda le gosse.

Clint se retourna vers Pietro qui traînait sa sœur par la main. "Non. Bonsoir." Dit-il à l'encontre de la sœur de ce dernier.

\- Bonsoir. Fit la jeune fille qui était le portrait de son frère.

\- Clint? Je peux te voir deux minutes? Demanda Pietro nerveusement.

\- Ouais... Lâcha t'il en suivant Pietro dans la salle de bain. Le père ferma la porte et se retourna vers le jeune. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

\- Je veux pas que ma sœur sache. S'enquerra le jeune, anxieux.

\- Sache quoi?

\- Tu sais bien... Marmonna le jeune en baissant la tête honteux.

\- Oh... Oui... Oui biensure... Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura Clint en attrappant les mains du jeune dans les siennes. Le jeune lâcha soudainement les mains de Clint et le serra une seconde fois contre lui. Il avait besoin de ça. D'être contre lui. Clint n'en avait pas moins besoin non plus qui plaqua d'ailleurs sa main dans les cheveux du jeune puis les lui embrassa.

Pietro releva la tête et Clint lui sourit tendrement. Après tout ce qu'il avaient vécu les voilà timide à nouveau. Ils rierent tous deux nerveusement. Puis ce fut Clint qui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de pietro qui ferma lentement les yeux. Profitant avec douceur des douces lèvres de Clint. Profitant d'un baiser d'amour, de douceur, de tendresse.


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Enjoy it. Kiss.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect Daddy

Chapitre 10

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Les hommes s'éterniserent pas et se regardèrent à nouveau timidement, lorsque la sœur de Pietro frappa à la porte s'inquiétant de leur absence. "Pietro?! Pietro tout va bien?"

Les hommes ouvrirent la porte et sortirent, tous les quatre se réunirent au salon. La jeune fille s'assit sur la table de salon et se prit la tête dans les mains. "Que va t'on faire.. appeler la police?"

\- Non! Pesta de suite Pietro.

\- Il faut appeler la police. Répéta encore Wanda.

\- Non Wanda! Pesta à nouveau le jeune en se levant brusquement

\- Mais pourquoi Pietro ?! S'énerva sa sœur.

\- Parce que ! Je... Je ne veux pas... Murmura le jeune s'asseyant à nouveau, la tête baissée.

Clint regarda Pietro, et passa une main sur son dos. "Calme-toi Pietro. On va trouver une autre solution."

\- Soit, on appel les flics, soit, on lui péte la gueule. Proposa Bucky.

\- Je suis partant pour lui péter la gueule. Marmonna à son tour Clint...

\- Bande d'enculé ! Lâcha une voix derrière eux, mais ils n'y prêterent aucune intention

\- On l'emmène dans un coin et on lui défonce le crâne. Ajouta Bucky. Clint regarda l'homme en grimaçant puis acquessa finalement. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

\- James Buchanan Barnes. Je veux que tu pourrisse en enfer. Lança Tony de la cuisine.

\- Il y a la route des accacias. Elle est desserte. Proposa Bucky aussitôt.

\- Pieeeeeeeetrooooooo! S'exclama encore Tony, ils soupirerent mais continuèrent à ignorer Tony.

\- Je connais un coin abandonné. Ajouta le brun.

\- Et si on se fait prendre? Je persiste à dire que. Commença à dire Wanda mais Pietro s'interferra encore.

\- Non! Non et non! On appel pas les flics... pesta encore Pietro.

\- Mais Pietro! S'énerva la femme.

\- Wanda, s'il vous plaît. N'appelez pas la police... faites lui confiance. Ajouta Clint calmement.

\- Bien, bien! Lança t-elle en levant les mains, acceptant de ne pas contacter la police.

\- Calme toi Pietro... Ok... Chuchota Clint en posant sa main sur son genou. "On appellera pas les flics T'inquiète."

\- Ohhhhh... Perfect! Dadyyyyyy! Il prend soin de son Pietro chou... Bande d'enculé vous m'avez bien eu... Pietro? T'as tout raconté à ta sœur? Cria Tony ce qui énerva de suite les quatre jeune gens.

\- Faites-lui fermer sa gueule à ce conard. Cracha Pietro qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

Clint se leva, attrappa un torchon et le bâillonna. "Tu l'as ramène moins là... Hein..." Glissa t'il à Tony. "Bon j'ai une idée !" Déclara Clint. "Allons dans cet endroit reculé. Pietro... Je préfère que tu restes ici." Murmura Clint en s'accroupissant face à lui et lui attrappant les mains dans les siennes. Le jeune plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu ne t'en vas pas... Marmonna le jeune.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, vous restez ici avec lui? Demanda Clint à Wanda.

\- Oui biensure... s'enquerra t'elle de dire en regardant son frère qui avait l'air de souffrir.

Clint regarda Bucky, celui ci comprit directement. "Je vous accompagne."

Clint hocha de la tête silencieusement et passa la main sur la mâchoire de Pietro. "Je reviens Pietro, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Le jeune plaqua son front contre celui de Clint. "Fais attention à toi."

Clint hocha de la tête et se leva. Il se dirigea dans l'entrée, sorti la cassette du répondeur et rejoignit Bucky qui commençait à dénouer la corde de la chaise. Ce fut ainsi que Clint et Bucky emmènerent Tony à l'écart.

Ils jetèrent Tony à l'arrière et roulerent silencieusement. Bucky lui montra un endroit peu fréquenté. Clint demanda au mari de Wanda de laisser Tony dans la voiture et de le suivre plus loin. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Les hommes s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'orée d'une forêt. Bucky pesta de suite. "Vous voulez savoir si c'était prémédité la mort de son père et bien non!?"

\- D'accord... mais non ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais vous voir... Clint appuya son dos contre un arbre, cherchant les mots appropriés, puis se lança finalement. "Pour parvenir à ses fins, Tony à séduit Pietro." Commença par dire Clint.

\- Ouais... Dit seulement Bucky, attendant la suite avec crainte.

\- Quand je les ai rencontré lundi, il venait de lui avouer qu'il se servait de lui. Qu'il n'était pas gay, bref, il s'est foutu de lui pendant deux mois... Ils couchaient tout de même ensemble, malgres qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Lança Clint.

Bucky leva un sourcil puis fronça les yeux. "Il était consentant ? Hein! Dites-moi qu'il l'était!" Cracha le brun enragé.

Clint soupira. "Il... Non, enfin si... Tony lui faisait du chantage... Soit il lui obéissait soit il s'en prenait à moi." Avoua Clint en baissant les yeux, s'en voulant de cette situation.

\- Et vous êtes qui pour lui? Lança t'il en levant le menton.

\- Euh... À vrai dire... j'en sais pas plus à l'heure qu'il est... C'est... Enfin on... Bafouilla Clint. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il représentait pour Pietro.

\- Ouais... J'ai compris... Donc ce fumier a forcé mon beau frère à le baiser! Cracha le brun en serrant les poings et les dents.

\- Oui. Dit seulement Clint qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

\- Oui? Vous dites ça comme si c'était normal! S'énerva Bucky.

\- Biensure que non, ce n'est pas normal! Cracha Clint qui s'énerva aussitôt. "Il n'a pas été brutal, c'est du viol psychologique vous comprenez ?! Et qu'est ce que vous croyez vous? J'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires! Ce fou furieux a débarqué chez moi. Il m'a emmené avec eux!" Pesta Clint. "Heureusement que j'ai pu déposer mes gamins à l'abris! Vous pensez réellement que je souhaitais ça! J'aurais pu partir plusieurs fois mais je suis resté pour lui, pour Pietro. Et je n'ai tué personne moi, prémédité ou non, alors ne m'emmerdez pas Bucky!"! Cracha Clint, le visage à deux centimètres de l'homme.

Le brun fronça légèrement les yeux. "Vous avez du cran, j'aime ca... alors c'est quoi votre plan?" Lança le brun qui était rrdcsndu.

\- J'ai un enregistrement où il avoue avoir abusé de Pietro. Donc on le fait chanter avec ça. Proposa Clint.

\- Pourquoi pas appeler la police ? Demanda tout de même Bucky.

\- Pietro ne veut pas que sa sœur sache pour les sevices sexuel. Et si les flics s'en mêlent, elle le saura.

\- Sûrement. Donc chantage... Et une bonne raclée. Ajouta tout de même Bucky.

\- ça va s'en dire. Confirma Clint en allant vers la voiture. "Et j'en ai rien à foutre que vous avez tué son père. Prémédité ou pas. J'en ai rien à foutre." Lâcha Clint.

Bucky regarda le père de famille. "Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est que Pietro soit heureux." Continua Clint devant un Bucky qui sourit de cette révélation.

Les hommes entrèrent dans la voiture, Bucky s'installa à l'arrière et défit le bâillon de Tony.

\- T'es allé lui faire une pipe? Demanda Tony en ricanant.

\- Mai je t'emmerde, connard... Lâcha seulement Bucky choqué.

Clint pouffa de rire à la réaction de Bucky et le regarda dans le rétroviseur. "Bon... Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je t'ai enregistré lorsque tu as avoué violer Pietro."

\- Et donc? Lança Tony.

\- Et donc? Soit tu disparaît de nos vies, soit je balance la cassette aux flics... Lâcha seulement Clint en regardant Tony dans le rétroviseur.

Tony ricana, Clint se retourna illico.

\- Tu ne me crois pas... Clint pivota et inséra la caissette. La conversation entre Clint et Tony retentit dans leur oreilles.

" _\- Je ne sais pas Clint... Je suis pas gay..._

 _\- Et bien c'est dommage. Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'apprécier._

 _\- J'apprécie..._

 _\- Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire... On devrait abandonner le gamin. Son beau frère va venir, avec ou sans lui. Restons à deux Tony._

 _\- Sûrement pas... Il est trop bandant._

 _\- C'est vrai qu'il est bandant... et... C'est aussi vrai qu'il très docile... Il s'est laissé faire de a à z. Pour un gars qui se disait forcé... "_

Clint baissa les yeux à l'entente de cette phase, il sentit le regard de Bucky sur lui. Il n'en pensait pas un mot.

 _" - C'etait la première fois qu'il était comme ça... C'est parce que vous êtiez là.. D'habitude il se débat... il est capricieux..._

 _\- C'est parce que vous lui faites mal... Carressez-le, dites-lui que vous l'aimez. Regardez, ça a marché avec moi._

 _\- C'est parce que vous le vouliez bien aussi._

 _\- C'est vrai, mais.. Pliez-vous parfois à ses exigences. L'osier plie mais ne rompt jamais. Souvenez vous de ça..._

 _\- Vous avez peut-être raison Clint, Faudrait que je sois plus souple avec lui._

 _\- Faudrait que vous arrêtiez de le violer._

 _\- Oui aussi... Appellez le... "_

Clint éteignit l'enregistrement et regarda Tony en souriant.

\- Aussi quoi? D'arrêter de le violer... C'était pas ta société qui était en plein expansion, moi je serais toi, je la fermerais. Tu sais ce qu'on fais aux violeurs en prison? Ah! C'est vrai t'es pas passif... Mais tu l'as devenir..." Lança Clint en ricanant qui reçu un deuxième regard de Bucky.

\- Ça voudrait dire que vous et lui avez... Lâcha Bucky, la bouche ouverte.

Clint grimaça, il ne savait pas quoi répondre mais Tony coupa ce silence. "T'as tué mon père!" Cracha t'il à Bucky.

\- C'était de la légitime défense. Se défendit James.

\- Ma mère s'est suicidée à cause de ça. Lâcha Tony les larmes aux yeux.

\- Çà, j'y peux rien. Murmura Bucky, qui avait tout se même l'air peiné.

\- Et Pietro encore moins! Cracha Clint. "Moi je suis pas ici pour vos histoires de meutre. Je suis ici pour Pietro. Je vais t'exploser... Je te jure." Pesta Clint les yeux lui sortant de la tête, un regard tueur. "Je vais te réduire en morceau." Lâcha t'il. La gorge nouée.

Tony ne dit rien et regardait dans le vide, il venait surement de comprendre qu'il avait perdu. Clint ne le defendrait pas, c'était sûre. "Allez descend de là !" Cracha Bucky.

Clint descendit aussitôt de la voiture, les poings serrés. Prêt à en découdre. Bucky traîna Tony par les cheveux et le jeta à terre. Les deux hommes le regardait avec tant de rancune, tant de haine. "Bucky, je vous en prie, à vous l'honneur. À moins que vous me laissiez cette faveur."

\- Vous semblez être bien plus en rogne que moi, Clint. Dit Bucky calmement.

Clint sourit et envoya un directement un coup dans l'abdomen de Tony qui se tortillait de douleur. Clint eut un léger rictus. Bucky prit sa place et se déchaîna sur le brun à terre souffrant en silence. Ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse. "Alors heureux Stark!" Cracha Bucky.

Tony releva la tete, son visage dur, le regard froid et calculateur. "Les Stark t'emmerdent ! Toi et ton copain de l'époque. Je le vengerait. Soyez en sûre."

Clint commençait à perdre patience. "T'as pas compris... Lâche nous!" Beugla t'il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clint, je ne faisais pas référence à toi... Il n'y a qu'eux... Chuchota Tony calmement.

\- Tu ne le touchera pas! Howard à essayé et regarde ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. Répondit Bucky le regard dur et plein de haine.

\- Allons-nous en Bucky. Coupa Clint.

Le brun resta là, il avait les yeux gorgée de sang, Clint remarqua ses poings serrés. Il avait encore envie de le frapper. Clint aurait voulu lui mettre encore des coups mais il estima que cet homme n'en valait pas la peine. "Je vous attend dans la voiture, faites ce dont vous avez à faire." Abrégea t'il en retourna à la voiture.

Clint s'installa au volant, soufflant de toute cet histoire. Il bascula la tête en arrière. Tout ça était surréaliste. Bucky avait tué Howard Stark, et Tony se vengeait sur Pietro. Pourquoi lui? Howard. Qui appelerait un homme tué par lui même par "accident" par son prénom ? Bucky cachait autre-chose mais quoi?

En attendant le retour du sanguinaire Bucky Barnes, Clint réfléchit à plein de chose. Une question lui revient en tête. Pourquoi Tony cherchait il Pietro? Ça aurait été plus simple de chercher Wanda. Plus logique. Surtout pour un hétéro.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà voici le dernier chapitre un peu trash de cette fic. J'espère que cette fic vous a tout de même plu , même si notre Tony n'était un peu comment dire. Trash? Tony trash comme dirait Stan Lee et Rhodey. Bref. Je vois fais de gros bisous. Particulièrement à

 **Nagron** et **holybleu**

pour leur reviews.

Et à tous ceux qui ont mis la fic en favori ou en suivi. Distribution de bisous

Ga6588

Marco29830

Aut Elfdog

JunkyBoaz

hyna

missbooking

Aetyss

Mikan - Ichigo Hime

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Perfect Daddy

Chapitre 11

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le brun entra en silence, les articulations des mains ensanglantées. Apparemment, il s'était déchaîné sur lui et bizarement Clint en était satisfait. Clint parcouru quelques kilomètres puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi Tony cherchait-il après Pietro? Il aurait pu très bien atteindre Wanda. Ce qui serait plus logique d'ailleurs. Mais non il cherchait après Pietro.

\- J'en sais rien pourquoi vous me demander ça? Lâcha Bucky en riant.

\- La sœur de Pietro Maximoff. C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Quelqu'un vous a désigné comme le mari de la sœur de Pietro Maximoff. Ça aurait été plus logique que se soit. "Le frère de Wanda maximoff." puisque c'est votre femme et c'est après vous qu'il en a. Alors pourquoi Pietro?

\- Mais j'en sais rien... Peut être qu'il est gay! Pouffa Bucky.

\- Il est hétéro! Rétorqua Clint sèchement. "Il nous l'a assez répété qu'il n'était pas gay. Alors pourquoi tenter de séduire un homme au lieu de séduire Wanda?" Lança Clint en regardant le passager à ses côtés.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir Clint? C'est juste parce quelqu'un a dit que je connaissais les Maximoff c'est tout. Se défendit dit Bucky en haussant les épaules. "Pourquoi vous posez toutes ses questions?".

\- On va dire que j'ai eu mon lot de mensonge et de manipulation. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Celui de Pietro mais pas celui de Wanda. C'est curieux quand même. Moi à sa place je suis hétéro, un gars a tué mon père, je m'en prend à sa femme. Mais non lui s'en prend à Pietro pourquoi? Lâcha Clint en froncant les yeux.

\- Mais bon dieu! C'est quoi cet interrogatoire? C'est sa jumelle, il sait forcement où elle se trouve et de ce fait, il sait où je me trouve. Lança Bucky sur la défensive.

Clint sourit, il comprenait à présent leur forte ressemblance. Ils sont jumeau, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi Tony cherchait à nuire à Pietro.

\- Pourquoi passer d'un point B au point A pour atteindre C ? Ce n'est pas logique du tout. Lâcha Clint à lui même devant un Bucky qui se demandait si Clint n'était pas plus timbré que Tony finalement.

\- Rappelez moi vous faites quoi comme métier? Demanda Bucky.

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas dis. Je suis prof de sport, Mais peu importe. Ne me faite pas changer de sujet. Donc je reprends. Pourquoi passer d'un point B au point A pour atteindre C? Autant passer par B de suite. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes marié? Demanda subitement Clint en regardant le brun.

\- Quatre ans, quatre ans et demie... Marmonna Bucky.

\- Quand? Le coupa Clint. "La date?" Précisa t'il.

\- Le 19 décembre 2012 ! Vous voulez peut être Savoir ce qu'il sait passé durant nos noces? S'amusa de dire Bucky.

\- Non... Épargnez-moi les détails... depuis combien de temps vous la connaissiez... Avant de vous marier?

\- 3 ans...

\- Quand? S'énerva Clint.

\- Trois ans tout pile! On s'est rencontré au ski! En décembre 2008. Ajouta Bucky en soupirant.

\- Vous l'avez rencontré en hiver?

\- Oui et alors...

\- Le père de Tony est mort il y a tout juste 8 ans...

\- Et donc?

\- Si mes comptes sont bons... Vous ne connaissiez pas encore Wanda si je me trompe? I ans vous ne la connaissiez pas. Affirma Clint sûre de lui.

\- Non... C'est vrai.

\- Comment Pietro peut-être sûre de votre innocence? Lui demanda Clint, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.

\- Il me croit... C'est tout... Lança Bucky excédé.

\- Comment les gens de votre quartier savaient que vous fréquentiez Maximoff? Vous ne la connaissiez pas encore.. Demanda Clint en regardant le brun de biais.

\- Mais j'en sais rien... On s'est rencontré après... Et...

\- C'était i ans... Tony me l'a dit... 8 ans tout pile... Vous connaissiez Pietro... Avant Wanda. Affirma la prof de sport fièrement.

\- Oui alors... Ça ne prouve rien.

\- Tony le savait... que vous connaissiez Pietro. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça le "toi et pote de l'époque." Mais il sait aussi que 6 mois après vous avez rencontré quelqu'un et que vous vous êtes marié. Soit.. Pietro sait quelque chose à propos de ce meurtre. Prémédité ou non. et de ce fait il préfère l'atteindre lui. Soit...

Clint se tut et regarda Bucky. "Attendez! comment savait-il qu'il était gay?"

\- Tout le monde savait que Pietro était gay. Lança Bucky en soupirant tout en se massant les tempes.

\- Donc, vous ne niez pas que vous vous connaissiez... C'est déjà un point... Que faisait Pietro avec vous? Ce jour là... Parce qu'il était présent n'est ce pas... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il vous croit innocent.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre. Marmonna le brun.

Clint ricana nerveusement, se rangea sur le côté et éteignit le moteur.

\- Pourquoi Tony cherchait après Pietro ? Se dit-il à lui-même à haute voix. Il répondit lui même à la question. "Parce que c'est sûrement la dernière personne avec qui Bucky Barnes traînait... Pietro est gay... tout le monde le sait dans le quartier, c'est vous même qui l'avez dit. Donc. Tony le savait gay... Vous étiez amant? Attendez! L'êtes-vous encore ?

\- Non! Cracha Bucky qui commençait à perdre patience. "On peut rentrer maintenant?"

\- Non quoi? Non, Vous n'étiez pas amant ou, non, vous ne l'êtes plus?

Bucky frotta ses mains contre ses cuisses, voulant certainement essuyer ses mains moites. "Ça n'a pas durer longtemps... J'étais bi... J'ai rencontré sa sœur... Et... Il a comprit qu'elle me plaisait... Il m'a demandé de choisir... de choisir sa sœur... Clint ferma les yeux. C'était bien là un choix par amour.

\- Pourquoi avoir tuer Howard Stark? Chuchota Clint.

\- Il s'en prenait à sa femme. Répondit seulement Bucky sur le même ton.

\- Connaissait-il Pietro? Demanda soudainement Clint, craignant la reponse.

Le silence de Bucky en disait long. "Jaloux... Vous étiez jaloux d'un vieillard qui tournait autour de lui, sa femme aussi sûrement. Vous les aviez vu s'engueuler, sûrement à propos de Pietro d'ailleurs. Et vos souvenirs d'enfance ont resurgis, vous revoyiez votre père frapper votre mère. Vous n'avez pas hésité.

\- C'était pas prémédité. Se défendit seulement Bucky.

\- Non, vous vouliez juste lui donner une leçon. C'est pour ça que quelqu'un a dit a Tony que Pietro vous connaissait. Vous étiez en couple... Donc voilà pourquoi Tony cherchait Pietro et non Wanda. Durant le procès vous n'étiez plus ensemble... Alors il en a déduit que vous n'étiez pas amant mais juste un mec et son beau frère. Mais il s'était pas trompé vous étiez en couple à l'époque. Ajouta Clint en baissant les yeux. Il releva la tête puis regarda Bucky. "Vous avez joué avec lui, Tony l'a fait aussi. C'est dingue comme tout le monde veut détruire ce gamin." Lâcha t'il les larmes aux yeux.

Bucky regarda par la vitre et soupira. "Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui... Mais j'y tenais... Il est mon premier, je suis le sien. Je savais que Stark s'en prendrait à moi. Au procès, il me l'a fait comprendre. Il allait me torturer. Je pensais pas qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui. Vous l'avez dit... Pourquoi Pietro? Tony était au courant. Il l'a séduit, Pietro a dû se livrer... Lui dire qu'il aime un mec... Et il a fait le rapprochement.

Clint serra la mâchoire. Est ce au present que Bucky avait utiliser le verbe aimer? "Il ne t'aime plus... Et tu ne l'approchera plus seul." Lui ordonna Clint calmement.

\- Pardon?

\- On se ressemble un peu toi et moi. Murmura Clint.

\- Vous me vouvoyez plus? Tenta de plaisanter Bucky mais Clint le coupa.

\- T'étais jaloux que Stark lui tournait autour. Et bien c'est mon cas également... Ne l'approche plus. Oublie le. Pesta Clint.

Bucky tourna à nouveau son visage vers la vitre et marmonna. "Prends-le chez toi. Emmène-le avec toi, offre lui tout l'amour qu'il mérite." Un silence s'abattu dans l'habitacle, les hommes pensaient à lui, à Pietro Maximoff. "Rentrons." Ajouta finalement Bucky.

Clint hocha seulement de la tête et rejoignit l'appartement de Bucky et de Wanda. Le reste de la route fut silencieuse.

Clint se demanda si Pietro serait apte à vivre un histoire avec lui, une vraie, pas le genre d'histoire partagée avec Tony ou Bucky. Tandis que Bucky regrettait d'avoir un jour cédé à la tentation d'essayer avec un homme. Ou du moins avec Pietro. Il tenait à lui, non seulement car il était son beau frère mais aussi car ils avaient partagé tellement de chose tous les deux. Et puis bien évidemment, il était son premier.

Clint se gara devant le bloc d'appartement de Wanda, coupa le moteur et resta assis. "Tu stresses?" Demanda le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas même pas ce qu'en pense Pietro de tout ça. On est pas Officiellement ensemble, et je suis même pas sûre qu'il veuille qu'on le soit. Avoua Clint.

\- Sincèrement Clint, vous êtes ce qui peut lui arriver de mieux.

Clint ne réagit pas aux aveux de Bucky, même s'il en était touché. "Ce n'est pas votre premier petit ami!" Reprit Bucky.

Clint regarda le brun, un échange de regard se firent puis Clint regarda à nouveau devant lui. "Ma dernière relation avec un mec remonte à la fac. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être gay ou même bi. J'avais plus jamais eut ce genre de sentiments envers un mec..." Avoua Clint.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous marier. Lança Bucky en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Si je le présente à mes enfants, il vaudrait mieux que ça dure un certain temps... Cela vaut mieux pour leur santé mentale... déclara le père stressé, les maison toujours sur son volant.

Clint soupira longuement puis souffla. "Je ne sais pas même comment je vais leur annoncer que leur papa est amoureux d'un garçon."

Bucky posa une main sur son épaule, il ne connaissait rien sur cet homme qui avait sauvé Pietro. Il ne savait mê qu'il était père de famille. Il chuchota. "Je suis sûre que trouverez les mots..."

Clint souffla une dernière fois puis sortit de la voiture. Les hommes entrèrent silencieusement et reçurent deux regards inquiets des Maximoff.

Pietro se leva pétrifié, tandis que sa sœur lui attrappa la main.

\- Tout va bien, il ne nous embêtera plus. Annonça aussitôt Bucky.

Pietro se laissa tomber sur le canapé de soulagement. Wanda souffla doucement. Bucky, lui, traversa le salon, sortit quatre verres à shooter et une bouteille de vodka. "Trinquons, je pense qu'on l'a mérité." Dit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Clint regardait Bucky servir leur verre, toujours debout à l'entrée du salon.

\- Assied-toi Clint. Murmura Bucky. Pietro sa jumelle se serrerent aussitôt, laissant une place pour Clint aux côtés de Pietro. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard furtif puis prirent leur verre.

\- À nous. Déclara Wanda.

\- À la famille. Dit aussitôt son jumeau.

\- À mes gamins. Lança Clint.

\- À mes beaux frère. Glissa Bucky en faisant un clin d'oeil à Clint qui baissa aussitôt les yeux. Ils burent tous leur verre cul sec, puis Clint glissa sa main dans celle de Pietro.

Celui ci lui sourit directement. "Bon... Il serait peut-être temps que je m'en aille." Murmura Clint. Il sentit le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

Sans le regarder, Clint continua. "Je te dépose quelques part?" Demanda t'il. Puis le regarda enfin. "Ou on rentre directement chez moi?" Le jeune avait les yeux écarquillés. "Alors?"

\- Euh... Ben... Bafouilla le jeune, se retenant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Va chez Clint, Pietro. Ordonna Bucky se servant un second verre.

Pietro regarda son beau frère, qui fut un temps son petit ami, puis Wanda déclara à son tour. "On sait que t'en meurt d'envie."

\- Comment...

\- On te connait petite tête. Lança Bucky avant de boire son verre cul sec.

Pietro sourit gêné, tandis que Clint se levait. Les deux couple se serrent dans les bras puis ils rejoignirent la voiture.

Clint mit le contact et demanda aussitôt. "On rentre chez moi, hein? Franchement ça rimerait à rien qu'on est chacun un chez soi. D'autant plus qu'il y a de la place à la ferme."

\- Je pensais pas que.. que tu pourrais... Enfin que tu m'emmènerais... chez toi...

\- Je te l'ai dis... je t'abandonne pas. Je suis pas Tony, je suis pas tes ex. Je suis pas ton ex Pietro. Je suis pas Bucky. Déclara Clint en regardant le jeune.

\- Comment... Comment tu sais... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- C'est un longue histoire. Je sais tout Pietro. Avoua Clint

\- Bucky t'as tout raconté. Supposa Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Oh non, il a essayé de garder le secret jusqu'au bout... Mais je suis perspicace... Je suppose que Wanda ne l'est pas... au courant. Supposa t'il à son tour.

Pietro hocha négativement de la tête. "Où est Tony?"

\- Au milieu de la foret... Vivant... Il ne nous fera plus rien. Ni lui, ni aucun Stark... Tu l'aimais beaucoup? Bucky. Questionna tout de même Clint.

\- Je l'aimais... Mais j'aime encore plus wanda... La famille, C'est sacré. Murmura Pietro.

\- Je sais, j'ai compris, c'est pour ça que je t'inclus à la mienne sans hésiter... Tu seras bien, tu verras... Entouré d'une grande famille... Bruyante. Ajouta Clint en riant.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir tes enfants... Ta fille est top mignonne. Lança t'il le sourire aux lèvres.

Clint sourit. Elle t'aime bien je crois..." Dit Clint puis murmura. "Bucky n'est pas gay. C'était une erreur de jeunesse, tu le sais?!" S'inquiéta t'il.

\- Je le sais... Il aime ma sœur. Et c'est réciproque. Je l'ai aimé... Et je suis heureux pour eux... Je ne souhaiterai que le bonheur pour chacun d'eux... Ils sont les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde... Excepté toi... Ajouta Pietro.

Clint regarda l'aussitot le jeune, touché par sa mots. "Ça c'est une des plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dites.. je ne regerette vraiment pas ma décision... On sera heureux tous les cinq, je te le promets..." Chuchota Clint ensuite.

\- Perfect Daddy. Ronronna Pietro comme comblé.

Clint éclata de rire et Pietro le suivit... Clint se sentait merveilleusement bien, il adorait entendre Pietro rire... C'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde. Ils allaient être heureux tous les deux, il en était persuadé.

 **Fin**.

.

Sachez que j'ai écris une suite de cette fic. Elle sera en ligne des que j'aurais pris assez d'avance. Encore merci pour vos reviews.


End file.
